The new guy
by Sol93
Summary: Kim and Ron have been dating since the Junior prom and they are having a nice time together. But when this new guy named Alex starts at school, Kim get's very smitten in him. And many think he's a bad influence on Kim. What will happen between Ron and Kim? Rated T for bad language and drug use
1. Chapter 1

The new guy

A blond teenage boy was driving down the road on his scooter to pick up his girlfriend at her house. It was friday night and it was their 'Ron night', and he decided what kind of date he wantet to take her on.

He drove up to the driveway and parked his scooter, and walked up the door and rang the doorbell. Normally he would walk straight in, but not this time. He heard someone inside walk up to the door and opened it. A man with brown hair and brown eyes opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hello, Ronald" the man said.

" Hello, Dr P. Are Kim ready?" Ron asked

"I'm ready" A voice said and walked out to meet Ron.

Ron smiled as his girlfriend walked outside. She was wearing a blue top and a black skirt.

"You look great KP" Ron said and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Ron" Kim said and smiled "I be home at 10.00 pm, dad"

"How about 11:00 pm?" Dr. Possible said and smiled to his daughter.

Kim gave him a confused look and asked "You sure dad?"

"Yes, now go out and have some fun" Dr P said.

"Thank you, daddy" Kim said in excitement and gave him a hug.

He smiled to her and closed the door.

"So Ron i'm guessing you are taking me to Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked and looked at Ron.

"Nope not this time" Ron said and smiled. He took Kim's hand and walked up to his scooter.

"Okay? Who are you and what have you done to my Ron?" Kim asked and laughet.

"We are going to the fair and then we are going to Bueno Nacho" Ron said and gave Kim her helmet.

"The fair? I can't wait" Kim said and kissed Ron on the cheek. He blushed at this.

-

Kim and Ron had just arrived to the fair and walked in together hand in hand.

"So KP, what kind of ride do you want to take first?" Ron asked and looked around.

"How about the Ferris wheel?" Kim suggested and looked up at the ferris wheel.

"Really? The ferris wheel? But it is so lame" Ron said and sighed.

"Well I hoped we could do this" Kim said and wrapped her hands around Ron's neck and kissed him gently on the lips. She pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Well why didn't you say so" Ron said and took Kim's hand and ran up to the ride.

They walked in on of the gondolas and sat down on the seat. As the ferris wheel startet to go around, Ron placed arm around Kim's shoulder. And she lay her head on his shoulder.

"This is so romantic, Ronnie" Kim said and looked at Ron, who smiled at her.

"The Ronman knows how to treats his girlfriend" Ron said and placed a hand on Kim's cheek and kissed her gently on the lips. She kissed him back, and they kissed for a long time when they heard a voice.

"Excuse me but the ride is over" the fair worker said.

Kim and Ron pulled away and looked at the fair worker and blushed. They walked out of the gondola and laughet.

"Well that was embarrassing" Ron said and looked down.

"Maybe a little" Kim giggled and kissed Ron on the cheek.

Ron smiled at her and asked "So do you want to take the rollercoaster?"

"Sure" Kim said.

They walked up to the roller coaster and waited in line.

After the roller coaster Ron wanted to win a stuffed animal at the claw machine. And he wasn't very lucky, every time the claw grabbed a stuffed animal it let go of it.

"Oh man why is this so hard?" Ron said and sighed.

Kim looked at Ron and was getting very tired now. "Ron you been doing it for over an hour now. Can't you just give up?" Kim asked.

"Kim i'm trying to win a stuffed animal for you" Ron said and looked at the claw.

Kim walked up behind Ron and placed her hands around his waist and kissed him on the neck. "I know, sweetie. But can't we just head to Bueno Nacho? I'm hungry" Kim said and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Fine you win" Ron said and turned around and gave kissed her forehead.

"Good" Kim said and took Ron's hand and walked away.

-

At Bueno Nacho Kim and Ron had just ordered their food. As usual Ron ordered two nacos and a chimorito. And Kim had just ordered a chimorito.

"Why did you order two nacos?" Kim asked as she took a bite of her chimorito.

"For Rufus. He's probably hungry when I come home" Ron told her and took a bite of his naco.

"Sure he is" Kim said.

"Kim can I ask you something?" Ron asked and looked at Kim.

"Sure Ron" Kim said and smiled.

"Do you think of me as a loser?" Ron asked and tried not to have eyecontact with Kim.

Kim just stared at him when he asked that question. _Why did he ask about that?_ She tought.  
"No I don't. I think of you as a sweet and loving guy. Why did you ask me about that?" Kim asked.

"Well I overheard Bonnie at school today that you just saw me as a loser" Ron said and looked away "And that you're only with me because you feel sorry for me"

Kim's eyes widened when she heard Ron mention Bonnie. Why did Bonnie say that? Kim knows that Bonnie doesn't like that they're dating, because she want Kim to date a guy thats over the food chain since she's a senior now.

"Oh Ron don't listen to Bonnie. We have been best friends since Pre K and datet since the Junior prom" Kim told him and took Ron's hand. "Ron you make me feel safe when i'm with you. And you are a such a wonderful person"

Ron smiled at Kim's words and squished her hand "Do you mean it, KP?" He asked.

"Of course I do Ronnie. That's because I.." She paused a little and gazed in his eyes. "I love you, and I always will"

"Y-you do?" Ron asked nervously and gazed back in Kim's eyes.

"Yes of course" Kim said and smiled.

"I love you, too" Ron finally said and leaned over and kissed Kim on the lips.

-

They're date was almost over and Ron drove Kim home. He walked Kim up to the door and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you for a wonderful night" Kim said and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"You're welcome" Ron said and placed his hands around Kim's slim waist. They leaned into a gently kiss. After a few minutes they pulled away.

Kim opened the door and looked at Ron "Good night" She said.

"Good night, KP" Ron said.


	2. Chapter 2

**My English is not very good so there can be some misspelled words or a sentance!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Kim met her friend Monique at the mall. They had been shopping since they came to the mall. And they sat now in the food court, drinking a smootie. 

"So tell me how the date with Ron was yesterday" The black haired girl asked. 

"The date was wonderful he took me to the fair" Kim said and smiled. 

"Wait? He didn't take you to Bueno Nacho?" Monique asked and took a sip of her smootie. 

"He did after the fair" Kim said and played with the straw. "And I said 'I love you' to him" 

"You did? You two are perfect together" Monique said and smiled. 

As they talked they didn't notice a guy with brown hair and blue eyes walked up to them. 

"Excuse me? But aren't you Kim Possible?" The brown haired guy asked and looked at Kim. 

Kim turned around and looked at him . "Yes I am, and who are you?" 

"Oh i'm sorry. My name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex" Alex told them. "I'm new around here and start at Middelton High on monday." 

"Oh so you are that new guy that Mr. Barking was talking about yesterday" Kim said and smiled and reached out her hand for him to shake. "Welcome to Middelton. This is my friend Monique." 

"Thank you" He smiled and shaking the hand she held out "Nice to meet you too, Monique" And reached out his hand to shake hers too. 

"My pleasure" Monique said and reached out her hand. 

"I must tell you Kim it's very brave of you to save the world all the time" Alex said. 

"Oh you know, it's no big" Kim said and blushed. "So where are you from?" 

"I'm from Lowerton. You see my parents are divorced so I moved in with my mother, since she lives here." Alex said. 

"Oh that's sad" Kim said and played with her hair. 

Monique just sat there and gave Kim a weird look. She knew what was going on now. 

"But I have to get going now. See you girls on monday" He said and winked to Kim and walked away. 

"Yeah see you on monday, I can show you around" Kim said and waved at him. 

"Girl, you do know that he was flirting with you, and you was flirting back" Monique told her and raised her eyebrown. "And he winked at you" 

"What are you talking about? I didn't flirt with him" Kim said and looked at her friend. 

"Well you played with your hair" Monique said. "Just be carfull. You have a boyfriend now." 

"I did? I didn't notice that" Kim said and looked away. "I know" 

"What if Ron saw that? How do you think he would have reacted?" Monique asked. 

"He will probably be a a little angry, I think" Kim said and sighed. "But I have to get going now, Ron is coming over tonight" 

"Oh that's right he's coming over to dinner?" Monique asked. 

"Yeah he his" Kim said, smiling. 

They got up and walked out of the mall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Later that day Kim was at her room and was getting ready. She was brushing her red long hair. She looked into the mirror, and she couldn't stop thinking about that Alex guy. 

"Oh I have to stop thinkig about him" She told herself "I'm with Ron." 

Then she heard the doorbell, and ran down the stairs and opened the door, and smiled. There stood her boyfriend and smiled at her. 

"Good evening, KP" He said and kissed her gently on the lips. 

"Ewww" Two voices said. 

They pulled away and looked at the two boys who was standing there. 

"Tweebs" Kim said irritated and rolled her eyes. 

They walked in to the living room and sat down on the couch. And then a naked mole rat crawled out of Ron's pocked and smiled at Kim. 

"Hi" He said. 

"Hello, Rufus" Kim said and patted him on the head. 

"Oh hello, Ron" A tall woman said as she walked out of the kitchen. 

"Hola, Mrs Possible" Ron said and smiled. 

"Kids go and was your hands the dinner is ready soon" Kim's mother said "Oh and Ron I hope you like brain meatloaf" 

"Of course I do" Ron said. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

At the dinner table The Possible's and Ron was eating dinner. Rufus was eating too, he had got his own plate. 

"This is very good, Mrs dr P" Ron said and looked over at Kim's mother. 

"Thank you, Ron. I'm glad someone likes it" She said and looked over at Kim. 

"Why are you looking at me?" Kim asked, while she played with her food. 

"Kim eat your food" Mr Possible said. 

"Yes" Kim said and sighed. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

After dinner Kim and Ron sat on the couch in the livingroom and whatched TV. Kim rested her hed on Ron's shoulder, while Ron had his arm around Kim's shoulder. 

"Ron? You know that new guy Mr. Barking told us about yesterday?" Kim said and looked up at Ron. 

"Yeah? What about him?" Ron asked. 

"Me and Monique met him at the mall today" Kim told him. 

" And how did you know it was him? Ron asked. 

"He told us." Kim said "And he recognized me, and walked over to us and introduced himself as Alex" 

"So he recognized you? Did he mention me?" Ron asked. 

"No? Why would he mention you?" Kim asked and looked confused at Ron. 

"Because I save the world with you" Ron said and sighed. 

"Ron don't freak out. I will tell him that on monday" Kim said and kissed him on the cheek. 

Ron didn't like that Kim had already talked to the new guy. And he had a bad feeling now.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend is over and it's finally monday, which means a new school day. Today starts the new guy Alex on Middelton High.

Kim and Ron walked in the school door hand in hand, and they walked up to Kim's locker. Kim opened her locker to get her books, suddenly the computer in her locket turned on and a kid appeared on the screen.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked and looked at the computer screen.

"No missions today, Kim" Wade told her "It's been quiet for a week now"

"Maybe the villains are taking a break" Ron said and looked at Wade.

"Ron villains doesn't take a break" Kim told him. "Maybe they are planning something big"

"Shego and Drakken are still in prison, so I don't think they are planning something" Wade said.

"It's weird to not fighting bad guys for over a week" Kim said. "But our class is about to start soon, so contact me if you hear anything"

"I will" Waid said. And then the screen went black.

Kim closed her locker and they startet to walk to their class, when they heard a voice behind them.

"Hey Kim" A voice said. Kim turned around and noticed Alex.

"Oh hey Alex, what's up?" Kim asked, smiling.

"I've just been on the teacher's office to pick up my class assignments" Alex said and looked at Kim "And I was looking for my locker, and it seems I having my locker next to you"

Ron watched Alex as he talked to Kim, he felt they ignored him. And he had to do something. "Hello, my name is Ron" Ron interruptet and reached out is hand to Alex.

Alex looked at him and raised his eyebrow. "Hello, i'm Alex" He introduced himself, and reached out his hand to shake. "Aren't you that guy that saves the world with Kim?"

"Yes, thats me. So you have heard about me" Ron said and placed his arm around Kim's waist. "And i'm hers boyfriend too"

"I can see that" Alex said and looked at them "So how long have you been dating?"

"Four months" Kim told him.

As they talked the school bell rang, which means it was time for class. They walked in to the classroom and took their seat.

* * *

Mr, Barking walked in the room and looked at the class. "Okay listen up people. I'm taking over this class today" Steve Barkin said. "Mrs Adams dog is sick today so she had to be home with it."

"Are every teacher on this school sick?" Ron whispered to Kim.

"Quiet Stoppable" Barkin said and gave a angry look to Ron "We have new student today. Can Alexander come up here?"

Alex walked up to Mr, Barkin and greeted him. "Alexander tell us about yourself" Barkin said.

"Well hello everybody my name is Alexander, but you can call me Alex" Alex said "I lived in Lowerton and went to Lowerton High School. And I have to take the Senior year again, since I didn't graduate this summer. I can tell you guys all about it later. So yeah i'm a year older than you guys"

"Thank you, Alex. Can someone show Alex around the school?" Barkin asked and looked around the classroom.

" I can do it Mr, Barking" Kim said and reached up her hand.

Ron looked at Kim as she volunteered herself. He didn't like that she was going to show the guy around the school. What if something happened, and he wasn't there? Ron didn't trust Alex, he felt theres is something about him. Was he a another synthodrone that was going to ruin their relationship? But it couldn't be since Drakken is in prison.

Suddenly Ron raised his hand and asked "Can I come too, Mr Barkin?"

"No, Stoppable only one person" Barkin said and looket over at Ron.

Kim looked at Ron and walked over to him "i'll be back soon" Kim said and kissed him on the cheek and walked out the classroom with Alex.

* * *

Kim and Alex walked around the school hallways and showed him around. They talked alot, and they actually enjoyed to be in each others company. They entered the cafeteria and walked around there.

"And this is the Cafeteria, which you probably noticed" Kim said and giggled. "And stay away from the mystery meat"

"I know, they served mystery meat at Lowerton too" Alex said and laughet. Thanks for showing me around"

"Oh it's no big." Kim said and smiled. "I haven't show you the gym yet, come on"

They walked out to the gym and walked inside.

"So this is here were you are doing your cheerleading stuff" Alex said and looked around. "You know I used to be on the football team"

"You did? Why did you quit?" Kim asked.

"It was getting boring" Alex said.

"My boyfriend are on the football team" Kim said and played with her hair.

"He is? Well I hope he doesn't think it's boring" Alex said.

"I doesn't hope so" Kim said and looked at her watch on the Kimmunicator. "We have to get back to class now, come on"

They walked inside the school again and walked to the classroom.

"You're back. Thats good" Mr Barkin said as they walked in the classroom.

Kim took her seat and smiled to Ron, and then she turned her around and winked to Alex who had a desk behind her. He smiled and winked back.

* * *

After class Kim and Ron walked over to Kim's locker to get some books for the next class.

"So Kim what is your next class?" Alex asked walked up behind her.

"Me and Ron are having Latin" Kim said "And you?"

"Math" He said and sighed.

Ron watched the two of them like hawk. Why couldn't Alex just stop talking to Kim? Suddenly he came up with an idea. He looked in is pocked and liftet up Rufus and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey Rufus, do me a favor and bite Alex" Ron whispered to Rufus.

Rufus gave Ron a cunfused look and looked over to Alex "Huh?" he asked.

"I have to know if he's a synthodrone" Ron whispered "Please, I buy you a naco"

Rufus smiled and gave Ron thumps up. He jumped down on the floor, and climbed on Alex. He didn't even notice that Rufus was on him because he was to busy talking with Kim. Rufus was on his hand and then he bit him. Alex felt this and yelled.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?" Alex yelled and noticed Rufus on his hand "What the hell is that?"

"Rufus? Why did you do that for?" Kim asked and took Rufus away from his hand and looked over at Ron "Ron? Why did Rufus bite him?"

"Well Rufus like to bite new students" Ron lied and walked over to Alex and looked at his hand. No green syntho goo, but it was blood.

"Since when?" Kim asked and raised an eyebrown to Ron. "Alex are you alright? I don't think it's infected"

"Yeah i'm alright" Alex said and turned around and gave Ron a angry look "What is that thing?

"I's a naked mole rat" Ron said and crossed his arms, and looked at Rufus who was standing on his shoulder.

"Well I think it's disgusting" Alex said and walked away "I'm going to the nurse office"

"I'm coming with you" Kim said and ran after Alex, and then she turned around and looked angrily at Ron "I'm talking to you later"

"Oh Rufus what have done?" Ron asked worried. "Kim's going to break up with me"

"I see Kim have a new boyfriend now" A voice said.

Ron turned around and noticed Bonnie standing behind him.

"No they are just friends" Ron told her.

"Yeah right. Listen loser she's going to dump you for him" Bonnie told him and rolled her eyes. "He's a better looking guy, and he's over the foodchain"

"Kim will never leave me for him" Ron said and crossed his arms. "And stop with the foodchain thing"

"Then why did she go with him to the nurse office?" Bonnie asked.

Ron didn't know what to answer on that. Maybe Bonnie was right, was Kim leaving him for that new guy? He didn't like Kim being alone with him.

"I don't know" He whispered and looked away.

"Whatever, loser" Bonnie said and walked away.

* * *

Ron walked up to the nurse office and saw Kim sitting in the waiting room. He walked over to her looked at her.

"Kim, i'm sorry" Ron said and looked on the floor he didn't dare to have eyecontact with her "Is Alex alright?"

"Yeah he is. The nurse is cleaning his hand now" Kim told him "Ron are you jealous?"

"W-what a-are you talking about?" Ron stammered.

"Ron be honest" Kim said.

"Yes" Ron said and sighed "I'm afraid that you will leave me for him"

"Oh Ron, I will never leave you for him" Kim told him and gave Ron a hug.

"You promise?" Ron asked and hugged her back.

"I promise" Kim said and kissed him gently on the lips.

They pulled away when ther heard the door open, and Alex came out with a bandage on his hand.

"Hey i'm sorry that Rufus bit you" Ron said and walked over to Alex.

"It's alright, dude. But maybe it's a not a good idea to let him bite new students anymore?" Alex said and laughet.

"Yeah I told him it wasn't a good idea" Ron laughet.

"Okay guys, we are already late for class" Kim said and dragged Ron after her "See you after class, Alex"

"See ya" Alex said and waved after them.

As Alex walked to class he couldn't stop thinking about Kim. Her smile, her hair. She was so beatiful, and he wanted her very bad. Why was she with that loser? And he hoped that one she would be his.


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch time, Kim, Ron, Monique and Felix sat in the in Cafeteria and ate lunch.

"So Ron I heard Rufus took a bite of Alex hand today" Felix said and looked over at Ron.

"Well as I told Kim and Alex, he likes to bite new students" Ron said and played with his, and looked over to Kim who gave a angry look.

"I was never bitten by Rufus" Monique said and looked over at Kim.

"Me either" Felix said.

"Well it's a new thing" Ron said and laughet nervously, and looked over at Rufus who nodded back at them.

"I think it's was bad thing to do" Kim said. "It's his first day at school, and the first thing that happens is he gets bitten"

"Are you still mad at me?" Ron asked.

"No i'm not" Kim said

As they talked, Kim noticed that Alex was entering the Cafeteria. She waved to him, Alex saw her and walked over them.

"Hi, Alex. Grab a seat" Kim said and showed him a seat next to Monique.

"Oh great" Ron murmured.

"Hi everybody." Alex said and looked over at Felix and reached over for his hand to shake "I'm Alex"

"Felix" Felix said and reached out his hand to shake.

"So Alex hows your hand?" Kim asked.

"It's better now" Alex said looked over at Rufus who sat and ate Ron's food "Is that thing allowed to be here?"

"It's not a not a thing. It's a naked mole rat" Ron said and gave Rufus a hug "And yes he's allowed here"

"So Alex you haven't told us why you have to take the senior year again" Kim asked and looked over to Alex.

"I skipped school alot and cheated on tests, and I even got suspended from school because of that" Alex said and sighed.

"And why did you do that?" Kim asked.

"Because I was with the wrong people, that liked to skip school." Alex said and smiled to Kim

Ron heard what Alex told them, but he didn't belive him. He felt Alex was hiding something, and that didn't tell the whole truth. Ron had to a little research on him now.

"But this time i'm going to graduate. Thats why I changed school, to get away from that school" Alex told hem.

"I hope you do" Kim said and smiled.

Suddenly they heard the school bell ring, and the lunch was over.

"Well I see you guys after class" Alex said and walked over to Kim and gave her a hug. Kim got caught with surprise by this, but she hugged him back.

Ron watched them hug and could feel rage inside him. He noticed how his hand was close to her butt. He ran over to Kim and pulled her away from the hug and walked out the cafeteria.

"Come one, Kim. We're late for class" Ron said as he dragged her out of there.

Monique watched Ron as he dragged Kim away and looked back at Alex again with anger.

"Listen, dude. I don't know what you want from Kim, but stay away from her" Monique said in anger.

"Woah take it easy. I was just being friendly. I give everyone a hug" Alex said and then Monique a hug too.

"Mhm, right" Monique murmured and pulled away from the hug.

Alex waved at them and walked away with his hands in is pocked.

"I don't trust that guy" Monique said and looked over to Felix.

* * *

After school Kim walked to the gym to have cheerleader practice with the other girls. She walked in the gym and saw the other girls waiting for her.  
Bonnie was usually on her phone talking and didn't notice Kim entered the gym.

"Bonnie put away your phone, please" Kim said and walked over to her.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes and ignored her and continued to talk.

"And she was like woah, and I was like no" Bonnie chattered.

Kim just rolled her eyes and grabbed her phone "She'll call you back" Kim said and hung up and gave her the phone back

"Why did you do that for?" Bonnie asked angirly and crossed her arms "That was an important phone call"

"Cheerleader practice is more important" Kim told her.

"Whatever" Bonnie said and walked over to the other girls.

"Okay girls let's practice on that pyramide again" Kim said to the other girls.

"Kim before we starts practice. Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked.

"Not now, Bonnie" Kim said.

"What's the deal with you and Alex?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Kim asked and gave weird look.

"I've seen how you have flirted with him" Bonnie said. "Are you already tired of Ron?"

"Listen Bonnie, there's nothing between me and Alex. And theres never going to be" Kim yelled. "I love Ron and I always will"

"Sure you do" Bonnie whispered and rolled her eyes.

* * *

After practice Kim walked to the parking lot to wait for Ron, but he was already there waiting for her. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Ron got very surpised by this and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back.

"How was was football practice?"Kim asked as she gazed into his eyes .

"Well it was great" Ron said and gazed backback into her green eyes. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did" Kim said "Did you?"

"Yeah" Ron answered and kissed her forehead

"Good" She purred in his ear. "So Bueno Nacho"

"Do you even have to ask?" Ron asked and laughet. "Come on"

They hopped on the scooter and drove away to Bueno Nacho

* * *

At Bueno Nacho Kim and Ron sat at their table and had already ordered their food. As Ron promised Rufus he had bought him a naco. And he was already enjoying the naco.

"Ron you didn't tell me the real truth why Rufus bite Alex today" Kim asked and took a sip of her soda.

"I thought we were done talking about that" Ron said nervously.

"Please tell me. I won't be mad" Kim told him.

"I thought he was a synthodrone that was going to ruin our relationship" Ron said and sighed "And when I saw it was blood instead of green syntho green, I felt so ashamed."

"Ron you're overreacting. There's no way he could be a synthodrone, remember Drakken is in prison" Kim told him "He's not going to ruin our relationship. I'm just trying to be friendly with him"

"But don't you see it? He's flirting with you, and you doesn't notice it?" Ron said hysterical.

"No Ron he's not. He just wants to be my friend" Kim said "Why can't you give him a chance?"

"KP, in case you haven't notice, you are popuar and beautiful. And the boys on school wants a piece of you" Ron told her.

"Oh stop it Ron" Kim said and rolled her eyes.

"How about that hug at lunch today?" Ron asked and looked worried at her.

"That was just a friendly hug" Kim said and took a bite of her naco. "Tell me you didn't get jealous for that?"

"No, I didn't." Ron lied, nervously. "But I didn't how he hugged you"

"Ron I don't want to talk about this anymore" Kim said "Can't we just eat our food?"

"Fine" Ron whispered and sighed.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the Stoppable house, Ron was in his room and thought about that Alex told them at lunch today. That he skipped school and cheated on tests and got suspended for that. Ron didn't belive that at all. He walked over to his nightstand and looked into his drawer, and took up his communicator or 'Ronnunicator' as he liked to call it. He decided to call Wade, he waited for Wade to show up on the screen.

"Ron? Is something wrong?" Wade asked as he showed up on the screen.

"No, but I want you to hack into the school system on Lowerton High School" Ron said.

"Okay, why?" Wade asked and looked worried.

"There's this new guy on school, and he told us he got suspended for skipping school and cheating on tests" Ron explained "And I think he's lying"

"I don't know Ron, maybe he is telling the truth" Wade said.

"Please Wade. I need to know if he's telling the truth" Ron said "And he's making a move on Kim"

"Fine I do it. What's his name?" Wade asked.

"Alexander" Ron said.

"Do you have a lastname?" Wade asked.

"No, I don't" Ron said worried. "Will that be a problem?"

"No, it won't" Wade answered. "Give me half an hour, and I call you up again"

"Thank you, Wade" Ron said, smiling "Oh and don't tell Kim about this"

"I won't" Wade said and then he disappeared of the screen.

Half an hour later Ron waited in tension to hear the real truth about Alexander.

BEEEP BEEP BEEEP. Ron heard the familiar tune and ran over to his bed to answer it.

"Go Wade. What do you have about him?" Ron asked in excitement as he looked at Wade on the screen.

"Very much. But I have to be sure. Is this him?" Wade asked and showed a school photo of him on the screen.

"Yes that's him" Ron answered. "Now spit it"

"First of his full name is Alexander Tyler" Wade said and was reading from a paper "And he got suspended from school two times in his senior year"

"For what?" Ron asked "Tell me"

"Well first time for smuggle drugs into school" Wade told him "And second time for punching a teacher in the face"

"What? He's using drugs?" Ron asked "I knew he lied"

"And he was on the football team too, but got kicket of the team because he was to aggressive" Wade told him. "But he did skip school alot too"

"I have to tell Kim to stay away from him" Ron said. "Thank you so much for doing this, Wade"

"You're welcome, Ron" Wade said and smiled. "And I think Kim will stay away from him when you tell her about this"

"Yeah I hope that too" Ron said and sighed "I gotta go now, thanks again"

"Bye" Wade said and turned the screen off.

Now Ron was happy, since he knew the truth about Alex he could finally relax. He just had to tell this to Kim, and he hoped that she would believe him. And stay away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a new day at Middelton High, and the first class periode was over. Ron walked out of the classroom, he was going to met Kim at her locker. And was going to tell the truth about Alexander to her. But as he walked up her locker he noticed Alex already was there talking to Kim. 'Ron's smile faded away. Why can't that guy stay away?

"Hi, KP" Ron greeted and kissed or on the cheek and gave Alex an angry look. "So what are you two talking about?"

"Hi, Ron." Kim said and smiled. "Nothing much"

"Just school work" Alex said.

Ron was about to say something when he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey Ron" A voice said. Ron turned around and saw his friend Felix rolled over to him.

"Oh hey, Felix. What's up?" Ron asked.

"Yesterday I got the new Zombie Mayhem 2 game, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over after school to play it?" Felix asked.

"Of course i'm coming" Ron said in excitement. "But I was suppose to eat at Bueno nacho after school with Kim."

"It's alright, Ron. We can eat there thomorrow" Kim said and smiled.

"Thank you, KP" Ron said. "Can't wait to play it"

"But the class is about to soon, so I think we have to hurry" Kim said and took out a school book out of her locker.

"So you two likes to eat at Bueno Nacho?" Alex asked and looked at Kim.

"Yeah, we practically lives there" Kim said and looked at Ron who already had walked to class with Felix. "But it's Ron's favourite place"

"Cool" Alex said and startet to walk to class with Kim.

By now Ron had already forgot what he was suppose to tell Kim, he couldn't wait to play the new game with Felix.

* * *

After school Ron was at the parking lot and was soon going to leave, when he noticed Kim walked over to him.

"Hey Ron. Have fun with Felix" Kim said and lay a hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks, KP. Do you want come with us?" Ron asked.

"No, i'm not a very fan of that game" Kim said and laughet.

"I know. What are you going to the rest of the day?" Ron asked as he took on his helmet on his head.

"I'm going to some homework and probably relax the rest of the day" Kim told him.

"Well have fun with that. I have to get going now. I call you later" Ron said and kissed her on the cheek. He hopped on his scooter and drove away.

Kim was standing there and waved after him, she then heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Hey Kim. What's up?" A voice said. Kim turned around and saw Alex walked over to her.

"Oh hey Alex, nothing much. I'm just going to head home now" Kim said and smiled to Alex.

"Oh okay. But I was wondering since you have nothing to do. We can go to Bueno Nacho, if you want?" Alex asked.

"Bueno Nacho? With you? I don't know." Kim said nervously and avoided eye contact with him. She knew that Ron didn't like him and he wouldn't be so happy if he found out about it.

"Oh come on" Alex begged her. "You are the only friend I have right now, and I have nothing to do."

"Okay fine you convinced me" Kim said.

"Cool. So do you have a ride?" Alex asked.

"No, I haven't" Kim answered.

"Okay, so you want a ride on my motorcycle?" The brown haired guy asked.

"Um sure" Kim said and shrugged her shoulders.

They walked over to his motorcycle, and Kim's eyes widened when she saw it. His motorcycle was big and black. And was probably way faster than Ron's little blue scooter.

"Woah nice looking bike you have" Kim said and looked at it.

"Thank you" Alex said. "And it's drives way faster than yours boyfriend"

"You've seen him drive with it?" Kim asked, and felt a little embarrassed by him.

"Yeah I drove past you guys this morning" He told her, and laughet. "But we should get going now"

They hopped on the motorcycle, Alex put on his helmet and gave a helmet to Kim.

"Hang on!" He told her. Kim placed her arms around Alex waist, and he startet the motorcycle and drove away to Bueno Nacho.

* * *

At Bueno Nacho Kim and Alex were standing in line to order their food.

"So what to order?" Alex asked and looked up at meny at the wall.

"You can order a naco, it's very good. Ron invented that" Kim told him.

"Oh he did? Then I should order that, or you would probably kick my ass" Alex teased with her.

"Oh you you should be carefull" Kim said and teased back.

The line was over and they walked up to order. Ned, the manager of Bueno Nacho was going to take their order.

"Hola Kim, so i'm guessing the usual?" Ned asked.

"No, i'm taking a salad this time" Kim said.

"Okay, so where's Ron?" Ned asked and looked over to Alex.

"He's at a friend house and playing a game" Kim told him "And this is Alex, he's new at school.

"Hi there, so what do you want?" Ned asked

"A naco, please" Alex said.

"Okay, you're food will soon be ready" Ned told them.

They payed for the food, and waited a couple of minutes for the food to be ready. Ned came over with the food and placed it on the desk. Kim and Alex took their plate, and walked over to a available table and sat down on the couch.

"Mmm, this naco is very good" Alex said as he took a bite of it.

"I know" Kim said and smiled.

"So how long have you known Ron?" Alex asked.

"I've known him since pre school" Kim told him.

"That's a long time" Alex said "You two are perfect together"

"Thank you" Kim said and blushed.

"Can I ask you something? Has Ron something against me?" Alex asked and looked worried at Kim.

"Yeah a little" Kim said and sighed. "He's a little jealous"

"Okay I was just wondering, since earlier at school today I noticed he gave me a angry look" Alex told her.

"He did? I didn't notice it. Are you sure he gave you that look?" Kim asked. "Maybe you should try to be friends with him"

"Oh yeah i'm sure" He said "Okay I will try"

Kim and Alex sat at Bueno Nacho and talked for a very long time. And Kim startet to get more feelings for him, she couldn't stop looking in to his blue eyes. She suddenly got out of the trance when she thought about Ron. No, she couldn't have feelings for a another guy when she was with Ron.

* * *

Meanwhile at Felix house, the two boys had been playing for over an hour now. And they liked the new game, Zombie Mayhem 2: Zombies vs the mummies.

"Man, this game is so much better than the first game" Ron told Felix as his eyes were glued to the TV.

"Oh yeah" Felix responded. "But I think we should take a break and do some homework now"

"What? No, we can do them later" Ron said.

"Come on" Felix said and paused the game. "We can play more after our homework"

"What? Fine" Ron said and sighed and took up his books from his backpack.

As they startet doing their homework, Ron remembered that he was going to tell Kim something at school today.

"Oh man, I totally forgot to tell Kim about Alex today" Ron told himself at loud.

"Ron? What are you talking about?" Felix asked and looked worried at him.

"Yesterday, I asked Wade to do a little research for me on Alex" Ron told him "Do you remember yesterday at lunch that he got suspended at school?"

"Yeah? Felix said and got a little curious what Ron was about to tell him.

"Well you will not belive this." Ron said " Alex got suspended twice at Lowerton. First time for bringing drugs to school, and second time for punching a teacher in the face."

"Dude? Are you serious?"Felix asked. He couldn't belive what Ron just told him, he just sat with his mouth wide open. "Kim have to stay away from that guy"

"Yeah, and i'm going tell her when I call her later tonight" Ron told him. "That guy is going down"

"I think it's best if you tell her face to face. What if she doesn't belive you over the phone" Felix said.

"I think you're right" Ron said and sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile at Bueno Nacho, Kim and Alex had eaten up their food and was about to leave when Alex stopped her.

"Kim, do you want to come over to my house?" Alex asked nervously.

"I have to get home to do my homework, maybe next time" Kim said.

"We can do to them together? And we can help each other" Alex suggested and winked to Kim.

"Fine, but I can't stay too long" Kim said.

"Cool" Alex said and smiled.

They walked over to his motorcycle, he took on his helmet and gave his other helmet to Kim. They hopped on his motorcycle, and Kim placed her arms around his waist again.

As they drove to his house, Kim thought about coming over to his house. Was it wrong of her? What would Ron say about it if he found out about it? She didn't have to tell Ron about this, she could just keep it a secret from him. But she didn't want to lie for him. And then whitout even thinking she rested her head on his shoulder. Alex noticed this and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Kim and Alex had just arrived to his home. Kim looked at the house and it wasn't very big, the house was white and it had a little frontyard with flowers. They walked over to the door, and Alex locked the door up.

"Ladies first" He said and let Kim walk in first.

"So it's just you and your mother?" Kim asked and looked around.

"Sadly it is" Alex said and sighed.

"Where's your mother now?" Kim asked.

"She's in New York and visit her sister" Alex told her.

"How long have your parents been divorced?" Kim asked.

"Ten years" He told her. "But come on, lets go in the living room and start with our homework"

They walked in the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Alex asked.

"No thanks, i'm good." Kim said and took up her math book from her backpack.

"I don't feel like doing homework, it's just so boring" Alex said and looked at Kim.

"Now you just sounds like Ron" Kim said and rolled her eyes. "Do you want to take the senior year again?

"Uhm no, I don't want that" Alex said and looked away. "Kim? I haven't been honest with you or your friends"

"What are you talking about?" Kim asked and looked worried.

"Yesterday at lunch time when told you guys that I got suspended from for skipping school and cheating on tests" Alex said and avoided eye contact with her. "I got suspended for smuggling drugs into school and for punching a teacher."

When Kim heard this she got up from the couch and stared at him, she couldn't belive what he just heard. "W-why did you lie?" Kim asked and looked shocked.

"I'm sorry, but it felt so embarressing to tell the truth to you guys. I'm so sorry, but I still hopes that you want to be my friend" Alex told her.

"Do you still use drugs?" Kim asked crossing her arms. "And why did you punch that teacher?"

"Not anymore" Alex responded. "Uhm because I was high"

"Listen if you don't use it anymore, we can still be friends, but I didn't like that you lied to me and my friends" Kim said angrily and sat down on the couch again.

"Yeah I know. The drugs even fucked up my life. I moved here so I could get a new life." Alex told her. "Thanks for that you still wants to be my friend."

"But do me a favor and tell the truth to my friends tomorrow" Kim said and smiled. "So what kind drug did you use to take?"

"I will" Alex said. "Uhm cocain"

"I still don't like it that you lied to us" Kim said.

"I know, and I said I was sorry" Alex said. "And I hope you can forgive me"

"Sure I will" Kim said and smiled.

A few hours later Kim had to leave, she packed her backpack and walked over to the frontdoor.

"See you on school tomorrow" Alex said and hugged her "And i'm sorry I lied"

"Yeah we do" Kim said and hugged him back. "It's alright, i'm glad you told me the truth"

They parted from the hug and they locked eyes with each other. And Kim couldn't stop looking into his blue eyes, and neither could Alex. Suddenly they leaned into a kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around her waist, and the kiss got suddenly very passionately. They kissed for a couple of minutes until Kim pulled away.

"What did I do?" Kim asked herself and ran out the door with tears in her eyes.

"KIM WAIT" Alex called after her and tried to grab her arm, but she just ran away.

Kim ran down the sidewalk with tears running down her face. She couldn't belive what she just did. She kissed Alex, and she cheated on Ron. What will she do if Ron found out about this? She couldn't just keep it a secret from him, not a secret like that. Ron would never trust her again.

* * *

Kim stopped outside her house and wiped her tears away, she didn't want her parents to know what happened. She walked in the door and looked around.

"I'm home" Kim said.

"Kimmie, where you been?" Her mother asked and smiled.

"Uhm with Ron" Kim lied.

"Did you two have fun?" She asked.

"Yeah" Kim replied. "I be on my room if you need me"

"Dinner is ready soon" Mrs Possible told her.

"I'm not hungry" Kim told her and walked up to her room.

On her room Kim sat on her bed and looked at the prom photo of her and Ron, they're were so happy there. A tear dropped from her eye and down on the picture. What was she going to tell him? She betrayed Ron, the man she loved. But why did she have feelings for Alex?

"I'm sorry" Kim said to herself and sniffed.

As Kim looked at the photo of them she heard the Kimmunicator called. She knew it was Ron, and she wiped away her tears and answering it. And Ron showed up on the screen.

"Hey KP" Ron said and smiled.

"Hi Ron" Kim said. "How was your day with Felix?"

"It was great, Zombie Mayhem 2 was much better than the last game" Ron said." But I missed being with you"

"That's good" Kim said and sniffed. "I missed you too"

"Kim? Are you alright?" Ron asked and looked worried at her.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kim asked.

"Because it's looks like you been crying" Ron said.

"No haven't, i'm just fine" Kim lied.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"Yeah i'm just having a headache" Kim lied again and smiled.

"Okay, so how was your day?" Ron asked.

"I've been doing homework and been with the family" Kim lied.

"Cool, but I have to go now." Ron said "I pick you up for school tomorrow"

"But Ron?" Kim said.

"Yeah, KP?" Ron said and looked at Kim.

"I love you" She told him.

"I love you, too" He answered back smiling.

Kim blowed him a kiss, and then he dissappeared from the screen.

She lay down on the bed and cried again. She just lied to him, and she didn't have the heart to tell him. But she had to it someday, she couldn't just keep it a secret from him forever. She hated herself for not telling him. But what if Alex told Ron about this? He would be so heartbroken.


	7. Chapter 7

Ron parked his scooter outside the Possible house, he walked over to the door and rang on the doorbell. He smiled when it was who opened the door.

"Hey Ron" Kim said and tried to smile.

"Hey, KP. Ready for school?" Ron asked and kissed her on the lips.

"Yeah sure" Kim said as they parted from the kiss.

"You alright? Ron asked and looked corncerned.

"I'm fine" Kim lied. She didn't like lying to Ron, and keep a secret from him.

"Kim, I can see something is bothering you. You can tell everything, remember i'm here for you" Ron said and held her hand.

"Thank you Ron. but there's nothing that's bothering me, i'm just fine." Kim lied and looked away.

"If you say so" Ron said and kissed her forehead and walked over to his scooter.

They hopped on his scooter and drove down the road, Kim wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. Suddenly Kim noticed a black motorcycle drove past them, she knew it was Alex. And she hoped he wouldn't stop to talk to them, but he didn't.

They arrived to school, and Ron parked his scooter. And they was about to walk in when Kim noticed Monique.

"Ron I catch up with you soon I just have to talk to Monique" Kim told Ron "Hey Monique"

"Okay see you inside" Ron said and walked in.

"Hey Kim" Monique said and walked over to Kim.

"Can we talk? There's something I have to tell you" Kim said.

"Sure we can" Monique smiled and they sat down on bench outide the school. "So what's up?"

"Monique I did something terrible yesterday" Kim cried and burried her face in her hands.

"Kim what did you do?" Monique asked and looked worried.

"I-i cheated on R-ron" Kim cried.

"Kim tell me you are just joking?" Monique said worried. "With who?"

"With Alex, I kissed him" Kim told her. "How could I be so stupid"

"WHAT?" Monique yelled and stood up. "I told you to be carefull. You have to tell Ron about it"

"I know what you told me, but I thought nothing were going to happen" Kim told her. "How am I going to tell him? I'm going to break his heart"

"It will break your heart too, if you don't tell him" Monique said. "But Kim please be honest with do you like Alex?"

"I know, i'm going to tell him" Kim said and looked away. "A little"

* * *

Ron walked over to his locker to pick up his books for class when he noticed Bonnie was walking up to him.

"What do you want Bonnie?" Ron asked and didn't even look at her

"Guess who I saw at Bueno Nacho yesterday" Bonnie said with a fake smile on her face.

"I don't know. Who?" Ron asked.

"Kim and Alex" Bonnie told him. "She didn't even tell you?

"What? Are you sure it's was them?" Ron asked and starred at Bonnie.

"Uhm yeah" Bonnie said and rolled her eyes. "She didn't even notice that I walked past them. They were lost in eachothers eyes ."

"I can't belive she lied to me" Ron said angrily.

"If you don't belive you can ask Alex" Bonnie said and pointed at Alex who just walked out of the boys bathroom. "Hey Alex over here"

"Hey what's up?" Alex asked and looked nervously at Ron.

"Ron wants to ask you a question" Bonnie said and walked away.

"Were you and Kim at Bueno Nacho yesterday?" Ron asked and looked angrily at Alex.

"Yeah we was" Alex said and smiled.

"WHAT?" Ron yelled and walked away from him "STAY AWAY FROM HER"

Kim and Monique walked inside when they saw Ron was coming up to them, and he looked angry.

"KIM, WHY WAS YOU AT BUENO NACHO WITH ALEX YESTERDAY?" Ron yelled angrily and looked at Kim.

"How did you know I wad there with him?" Kim asked.

"Bonnie told me and Alex" Ron said still angry. "You lied to me"

"Ron please relax. He asked me if I wanted to come with him" Kim told him.

"Oh he did? But you didn't tell me?" Ron asked and crossed his arms

"Ron we just ate there, nothing else happened" Kim lied and avoided eye contact with him.

"Kim listen to me now. There's something you have to know about Alex" Ron told her.

"And what's that?" Kim asked.

"You know when he told us that he got suspended from skipping school at cheating on tests? Ron said. "Well he lied. He got suspended for smuggling drugs into school and for punching a teacher"

"Ron I know that, he told me" Kim told him. "Did Alex tell you this?

"What? He told you? Why? Ron asked. "No he didn't tell me. I asked Wade"

"WOAH, DUDE. WHY DID YOU TELL THE WHOLE SCHOOL ABOUT THAT?" Alex yelled from behind.

Ron turned around and noticed almost the whole school were listened to this. "WELL YOU LIED"

"Wait? Ron? Did you ask Wade to hack the school system on Lowerton?" Kim asked.

"Yes, I had a feeling that he didn't tell the truth about himself " Ron told her

Kim was about to say something when she heard the school bell, and it was time for class.

"We are not done with this, i'm talking to you after class" Ron said and looked at her angrily and walked away.

Monique was just standing there and listening to whole conversation, she couldn't belive what she just heard.

"Kim? Why didn't you tell Ron?" Monique asked and followed Kim to her locker.

"I couldn't do it Monique. Did you see how angry he was when he heard I was at Bueno Nacho with Alex?" Kim told her.

"TELL HIM" Monique yelled. "AND STAY AWAY FROM ALEX, HE'S A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU"

"You don't have at yell me, i'm going to tell him" Kim said and closed her locker when she saw Alex walked up to her.

"Kim? Can we talk about yesterday?" Alex asked.

"Not now, i'm late to class" Kim said and ignored him.

"You stay away from her" Monique said and looked at Alex.

Ron sat in the classroom and thought about what happened in the school hallway earlier. He just found out that his girlfriend and the guy he didn't like was at Bueno Nacho yesterday, and Kim didn't tell him. And he even told Kim about his past, and she didn't even care. Ron knew that Kim didnt like people who used drugs, she usually stays away from people like that.

* * *

After class Ron walked outside since he needed some air, he sat down on a bench when he saw Kim walked over to him sat down on the bench with him.

"How did you know I was outside?" Ron asked.

"I saw you and I followed you" Kim told him. "Ron i'm sorry I lied to you"

"I'm just so angry that you was with him yesterday" Ron said. "Why didn't you stay away from him when he told you about his past"

"I understand that you are angry, but I knew that you would be mad if I told you" Kim said . "I told him that we could be friends if he doesn't use it anymore"

"Are you sure he's doesn't use it anymore?" Ron asked. "And why did he lie to us?"

"Yeah i'm sure, he even told me that" Kim told him. "Because he felt embarrassing to talk about his past. He even told me it ruined his life"

"Okay, but he shouldn't have lied to us" Ron said

Without them knowing it, almost the entire school gathered outside to listen to them.

"Ron there's something else I have to tell you" Kim said and avoided eye contact with him.

"What?" Ron asked.

"After me Alex was at Bueno Nacho yesterday, he asked to if I wanted to come home with him. I said yes." Kim said and held Ron's hand. "And I kissed him"

"W-what? How could you?" Ron asked and let go of Kim's hand.

"Ron i'm so sorry, please forgive me" Kim cried and looked at Ron.

"WHY SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU? YOU KISSED ANOTHER GUY" Ron yelled and stood up and looked angrily at Kim.

"I'm sorry, it just happened" Kim said with tears in her eyes. "Ron I love you so much"

"OH? SO IT 'JUST HAPPENED' I DON'T THINK SO" Ron yelled. "YOU CHEATED ON ME, AND THEN YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME?"

"Please Ron. We can fix this" Kim cried and buried her face in her hands.

"NO WE CAN'T" Ron yelled and tried to calm down. "Kim be honest to me. Do you have feelings for him?

"I don't want to answer on that" Kim cried and looked away.

"KIM ANSWER ME" He yelled again.

"YES" Kim cried out.

"That's it i'm breaking up with you" Ron said and walked away.

"No, no, Ron please come back" Kim said and ran after him and grabbed his hand. "I LOVE YOU"

"SHUT UP" Ron turned around angrily and slapped her face. "BITCH"

Kim watched Ron walk away and lay her on the cheek where he just slapped her. She couldn't belive Ron called her a bitch, he had never used that word before. Kim fell down on the ground and cried, and then she looked up and noticed almost the entire school was gathered around her, including Alex. Monique walked over to her and sat down on the ground with her and tried to comfort her.

"Oh Kim i'm here for you" Monique said and hugged her, even she was crying.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

Kim and Monique sat on a bench outside the school, they had skipped class since Kim was heartbroken. Kim couldn't belive that Ron broke up with her, and when Kim tried to grab his hand as he walked away he turned around and slapped her in the face and called her a bitch. That wasn't like Ron at all. She hoped this was just a dream that she could wake up from.

"I-i c-can't belive he b-broke up with me" Kim cried.

"Listen Kim, everything it's going to be alright." Monique told and stroked her back. "Maybe he needs some time to think over it"

"Do y-you t-thing so?" Kim asked and looked over at Monique.

"Yes" Monique replied. "But why was you with Alex when you knew Ron didn't like it?"

"I-i don't know" Kim cried. "I should have listened to him"

"But Kim I have to ask you this" Monique asked. "Are you sure you love Ron?"

"Of course I love him" Kim said. "He means everything to me"

"I think it's the best that you ignore Alex for awhile now" Monique said. "You can't trust him, not with his past"

"Yeah I you're right, Monique. I think he was just after to split up me and Ron" Kim told her. "But I think it's going to be a problem"

"Why do you think that?" Monique asked and looked confused at Kim.

"His locker is next to mine" Kim told her.

"Yeah that is a problem" Monique said and shook her head.

* * *

Ron sat in the classroom and waited for the class to be over, he looked up at the watch on the wall, only ten minutes to the bell rang out. He looked around the classroom and didn't see Kim. Where was she? Earlier today he broke up with Kim after she cheated on him with Alex. And she even admitted that she had feelings for him. Maybe Bonnie was right? Was she already tired of him? And maybe Kim wants someone over the foodchain?

Suddenly he heard the bell rang and the class was finally over, he walked out of the classroom and looked around the hallways to look for Kim. Right now he didn't want to see her or talk to her.

"Ron" A voice said. He turned around and saw Alex. What does he want?

"What do you want?"He growled.

"Where's Kim?" Alex asked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to know" Ron said and walked away.

"Dude, wait up" Alex said and ran after him

"I'm not talking to you" Ron said. "So just back off"

As Ron walked over to his locker he met Felix.

"Hey Ron. How are you?" Felix asked

"Not good. I thought I could trust her, but I was wrong" Ron said and looked away.

"So you are not going to take her back?" Felix asked. "

"I don't know, it depends if I can trust her again" Ron said. "But please I don't want to talk about her"

* * *

At lunch time Kim and Monique walked to the cafeteria, when Kim noticed Ron sat at the table with Felix.

"Monique i'm going to talk to Ron" Kim said as she looked over at Ron's table.

"Are you sure?"Monique asked. "Do you want me to come over with you?"

"No I want to this alone" Kim said with tears in her eyes.

Kim walked over to Ron's table, and noticed she was coming over. What does she want know? He tought.

"Ron can we please talk? Kim asked and looked at Ron

"No" Ron said and avoided eye contact.

"Can't you please hear me out for like five minutes? "Kim begged and gave him the puppy dog pout.

Ron knew he couldn't resist it "Fine but only five minutes" Ron said and looked at Felix.

"If you need me I be over at Monique" Felix said and rolled over to Monique.

Kim grabbed a seat and sat down and looked at Ron

"Ron I just want to know that i'm really sorry for what I did" Kim said. "I know I can never take it back. And i'm so sorry I cheated on you"

"And you want me to belive what you are telling me?" Ron asked and looked angrily at Kim. "Why did you lie to me about yesterday?"

"I don't know. I was afraid to hurt your feelings" Kim told him. "I promise you there's nothing between me and Alex"

"HURT MY FEELINGS? YOU HAD ALREADY HURT MY FEELINGS FOR NOT TELLING ME" Ron yelled angrily. "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU"

"Please you have to believe me. You are the only guy I love" Kim told him. "I don't want to lose you"

"Yeah right" Ron said and rolled his eyes. "Why did you ignore me when I told he was flirting with you?"

"I don't know. I guess I liked it" Kim finally admitted. "Yes I knew he was flirting with me and I actually flirtet back"

"That really hurt you know? You admitted you flirted back to him? Ron asked and looked shocked. "For how long did you kiss him?"

"For a couple of minutes" Kim said and a tear dropped down on the table. "But please give me another chance."

"Sorry, that won't happen" Ron said and looked away. "Please go"

"No Ron, please I love you. Don't do this to me" Kim cried. "I know I screwed up big, but please think about it"

"Talk to the naked mole rat" Ron said and showed Rufus up her face who just stared angrily at her.

Kim stood up and looked at Ron. "Please think about it Ron. I love you, Ronnie" Kim said and walked away

* * *

After school Kim walked home from school alone, she had skipped cheerleader practice since she didn't want to listen to Bonnie. And as she walked down the sidewalk a black motorcycle stopped. She got very nevous since she knew it was Alex.

"Kim can we please talk?" Alex asked as he took off his helmet. "You have been avoiding me the whole day"

"Yes for a good reason" Kim said and rolled her eyes.

"I know you like me, you can't hide it" Alex told her. "And I like you too, alot"

"And so what? I don't care if you like me" Kim said. "Leave me alone"

"Kim, when we kissed yesterday, I felt there was something there" Alex said. "If you didn't like me then you wouldn't have kissed me back."

"The kiss was a mistake" Kim said and looked away. "Everything is your fault"

"Why is my fault? You kissed me back" Alex said and looked confused at her. "I can be a better boyfriend then Ron"

"Do you think we are going to be a couple? I don't think so" Kim said and tried to walk away, but Alex grabbed her hand.

"Ron doesn't want you back." Alex said. "I really like you"

"Please go" Kim said.

Suddenly Alex grabbed Kim's shoulder and kissed her on the lips, but she pulled away imidiatelly

"DON'T TALK TO ME AGAIN" Kim screamed.

"Think about it" Alex said and winked to her and hopped on his motorcycle and drove away.

Kim touched her lips and watched as he drove away on his motorcycle. Was he right? Maybe Ron didn't want her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron parked his scooter at the Stoppable house, and walked inside.

"I'm home" Ron said and walked in the living room were his parents was.

"Hello, Ronald" Ron's dad greeted.

"How was school today?" Ron's mother asked.

"Not so great. I broke up with Kim" Ron told them.

"You did what?" Mrs Stoppable asked and looked confused at Ron. "Why?"

"Yeah, why Ronald?" Mr Stoppable asked. "You two were perfect together"

"She cheated on me" Ron said and looked away.

"She did?" Mrs Stoppable asked. "Ron come over here and sit down with us so we can talk"

Ron walked over to the couch and sat down with his parents.

"I thought I could trust her, but I was wrong" Ron told them.

"But why did she cheat on you?" Mr Stoppable asked

"Beacause she's in love with this new guy we have in class now" Ron said as a tear ran down his face. "She kissed him"

"Oh, Ronnie everything is going to be alright" Mrs Stoppable said and hugged Ron. "Maybe she wasn't the right girl"

"And for some reason i'm feeling very guilty right now" Ron said and hugged her back.

"Why?" Mr Stoppable asked and looked confused.

"I got so angry at her that I slapped her in the face" Ron said

"Ron why? I know she cheated on you, but she didn't deserve it" Mrs Stoppable said.

"I know, but as I told you I got angry" Ron said. "And I got this rage inside me"

"Well don't it again" Mr Stoppable said.

"I'm not" Ron said. "But I want to be alone now. So if you need me I be up on my room"

Ron hugged his parents and walked up on his room and sat down on his bed. He looked at the photo of him and Kim on the nightstand. It was a picture of them when they was on the prom together. Suddenly he threw the photo on the floor so the glass shattered all over the floor. Right now he didn't care to clean it up.

"THANKS FOR NOTHING" He yelled angrily and lay down on the bed

Rufus reacted on the sound and crawled out of Ron's pocket. and looked over at his owner.

"Sorry buddy. Did I wake you up?" Ron said and sniffed.

The naked mole rat just shook his head and smiled.

"Good" Ron smiled. "This so painfull"

"Hmm?" Rufus said.

"Rufus, she cheated on me, but I still love her" Ron said. "What if she told me the truth? That she still loves me, and there's nothing between her and Alex?"

"Maybe" Rufus said.

"Should I take her back? I dont know. " Ron said and sighed. "She admitted that she knew he flirtet with her and she flirtet back, but she didn't do anything about it"

Rufus shrugged his shoulder and looked at Ron.

"Or maybe we can be friends again? And then we can se how's it goes." Ron said. "But I doesn't like that she kissed another guy."

* * *

At the Possible house it was ready for dinner. Kim still hadn't told her parents that Ron broke up with her at school.

They sat around the table and ate, but Kim didn't eat she was just playing with her food. And her parents noticed that.

"Kimmie? Are you alright? You still haven't touched your food" Mrs Possible asked and looked worried at Kim.

"No." Kim sighed. "Ron broke up with me today."

"WHAT?!" Kim parents and Jim and Tim yelled at the same time.

"I cheated on him" Kim said and looked away.

"Kim why in the world did you do that?" Mrs Possible asked. "I thought you loved him."

"And who is this boy?" Mr Possible asked and looked angrily at Kim. "I'm going to send him into a black hole"

"I don't know, it just happen" Kim replied. "Of course I love him. His name is Alex, he's new on school"

"Kim, I hope you're not going to see this guy again" Mr Possible said. "Because if you do I will not let you date someone again"

"I'm not" Kim told him "Seriously dad?"

"I hope you two get back together again" Jim said and looked angrily at Kim.

"Yeah you two were perfect together." Tim said.

"Yes, I hope that too. But it depends if Ron wants me back" Kim said and sighed. "Thank you"

"He just need some time" Mrs Possible said and smiled.

"May I be excused?" Kim asked as a tear dropped from her eye and down on the table. "I need some alone time"

"Sure Kimmie" Mrs Possible said.

Kim stood up and walked up to her room. The Possibles sat there and looking at eachother. They felt very sorry for her now.

"Poor Kimmie." Mrs Possible said. "I think she regrets on what she did"

"I think i'm going to talk to Ronald tomorrow" Mr Possible said.

"Yeah I think that's a good idea" Mrs Possible said and heard Kim's cries from upstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

"It was a sunny day in Middelton and Kim was walking to school, and was still sad from from yesterday after Ron broke up with her. Today she knew she had face him since they had all the classes together. And was probably going to be more angry today. And even worse, Alex is probably going to on her the whole day. This was going to be a bad day.

She walked in the school and over to her locker, her first class today was going to be Latin. It was Ron's idea that both of them should take Latin, because he tought it would be fun. She found her Latin book and closed her locker. But when she closed her locker Alex was standing behind it and smiled to her.

"So have you think about it?" Alex asked and looked at Kim.

"No I haven't. Leave me alone." Kim said and walked away.

"Wait, I have another idea." Alex said and ran infront of her and stopped her. "We can try to be friends first, and get to know eachother better"

"And why should I be friends with you?" Kim asked and raised a eyebrow.

"Because I like you." Alex told her

"That's not a good reason." Kim said

"Oh come on, and I promise I wont flirt with you" Alex said and smiled.

"No, you ruined my relationship with Ron" Kim told him. "Stay away from me."

"I didn't ruin the relationship, you kissed me back" Alex said and crossed his arms. "And you didn't have to tell him."

"Yeah and that was a mistake." Kim said.

"Please? Why can't be friends?" Alex asked.

"Okay, fine. If you so badly wants to be friend then we can" Kim said and rolled her eyes. "But on one condition."

"And what's that?" Alex asked.

"Stay away from me on school" Kim tol him.

"Why?" He asked and looked confused at her.

"Because my friends doesn't like you" Kim told him.

"So we can hang after school?" Alex asked.

"Sure" Kim replied.

"That's a deal" He said and wrote down his number on a note block. "Here's my number"

Kim took the note with his number on walked to class.

In Latin class Kim walked over to her desk and sat down, and someone else was sitting on Ron's desk. She turned around and looked for Ron and noticed that he was sitting in the back of the classroom, and he was giving her an angry look. Kim waved to him, but he just ignored her.

* * *

After Latin class Ron walked to Mr, Barkin office to talk to him, he knocked on the door and waited for Mr, Barkin to open. After waiting for a couple of seconds he answered the door.

"Stoppable? What do you want? Barkin asked.

"Mr, Barkin can I talk to you?" Ron asked.

"Yes, come in" Barkin said and walked in on his office, with Ron following him. Barking sat down on his chair and looked at Ron. "Sit down"

Ron sat down and looked at Barkin. "Mr, Barkin. I was wondering if I can take a break from the football?" The blond boy asked.

"Why?" Barkin asked and looked confused at him. "Is this because of Possible?"

"Uhm yes" Ron answered. "I only joined the football team because of her."

"I see, and for how long do you want that break?" Barkin asked,

"Just for a couple of weeks when I have settled things with Kim" Ron said and smiled.

"And when are you going to talk to her?" Barkin asked.

"I don't know, when I feel for it" Ron said and crossed his arms.

"Fine but only this time." Barkin said. "And I hope not that you are going to switch classes, just to ignore Possible?"

"Thanks Mr, Barkin." Ron said, smiling. "Uhm no"

"Now get out, before I change my mind" Barkin told him.

Ron nodded to Mr, Barkin and walked out of his office. He looked down on his watch on his arm and noticed next class was going to start soon.

"Great another class with Kim" Ron sighed and walked to the biology class.

As he walked to the biology class he met Kim in the doorway. They were just standing there and looking awkwardly at eachother, nobody said a word until Ron opened his mouth.

"Uhm hi." Ron mumbled and walked inside to sit down.

"Hi" Kim whispered and walked inside.

* * *

At lunch time Kim and Monique met up to talk and eat.

"So have you talked to Ron today?" Monique asked.

"No, im going to give him some space, so he can have some time to think" Kim told her and sighed.

"Yeah I think you should do that." Monique said.

Kim nodded in agreement and noticed that Bonnie was coming over to their table. And she didn't feel like talking to her right now.

"Hi Kim, are you and Alex together now?" Bonnie asked and smiled.

"No Bonnie, I don't like him" Kim told her.

"Bonnie please leave Kim alone" Monique said and looked angrily at Bonnie.

"You don't like him? Are you sure?" Bonnie asked rudely and ignored Monique. "Yesterday I heard you clearly say you liked Alex, when you and Ron had your conversation."

"I don't want to talk to you about this" Kim said. "Can you go?"

"Fine I go. But one thing" Bonnie said. "I think you desvered that Ron slapped you in the face. I never tought he had it in him."

"Whatever" Kim said and rolled her eyes.

"Bye, bitch" Bonnie said and walked away.

"Likewise" Kim whispered.

After Bonnie left, Kim buried her face in her hands and startet to cry. Monique sat there and comforted her friend.

On the other side of the Cafeteria Alex was watching Kim, he noticed she was crying. He wanted so badly to go over there and comfort her, but he couldn't since he had promised Kim to not talk to her on school. He wanted Kim so bad. _Why couldn't she just forget about Ron and be his girlfriend? Why does she even care about that loser?_ He tought.

* * *

After school Ron went to Bueno Nacho, he had ordered a naco and chimirito. And was already eating it, and he didn't notice that Mr. Possible was walking over to his table.

"Hello Ronald" Dr Possible said and smiled.

Ron just sat there and looked at him and tried to look if Kim was coming behind him. "Hi Dr, P" He greeted and looked confused at him.

"Can I sit down?" Dr Possible asked.

"Yes" Ron said. "How did you know I was here?"

"I saw your scooter while I was driving past here" Dr Possible told him and sat down on the available couch and looked at Ron. "Kim doesn't know that i'm talking to you."

"Are you going to send me into a black hole?" Ron asked nervously.

"No i'm not" Dr possible laughet. "I want to know what's going on between you and Kim now."

"Hasn't she told you that I broke up with her?" Ron asked and didn't notice that Rufus was eating up his naco.

"Yes she have" Possible said. "But I want to know why she kissed him, I thought she loved you"

"She likes him. What's more to say?" Ron said. "I had a bad feeling about him sever since he startet on Middelton High."

"Wait? She likes him? And she didn't tell you about it?" Possible asked.

"She told me this when I broke up with her" Ron explained. "I think she didn't even care about us."

"So there's no chance that you two will get back together again?" Possible asked.

"I still care about her, but I don't know. It's too early to say" Ron said and looked out the window.

"Yesterday she felt very sorry for what she did. She still loves you" Possible said. "Please think about it, I know you just need some time."

"If she stays away from Alex, then maybe I will." Ron said. "And I think you will help me with that when I tell you about his big secret."

"And what's his big secret?" Possible asked.

"He got suspended two times for smugling drugs into school and for punching a teacher in the face" Ron told him and smiled.

"WHAT?" He yelled angrily. Possible got so angry at this that he didn't know what do to. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT MY DAUGHTER LIKES A DRUG ADDICT?"

"Yes, didn't she tell you?" Ron asked and smiled.

"No, no she didn't at all" Possible said and tried to calm down. "And Kim know's about this?"

"Yes she does. She belives that he doesn't use it anymore, but I don't belive him" Ron told him.

"And neither do I." Possible said and was still shocked after what Ron told him. "Ronald you two have been best friends for thirteen years, you can't just forget about the memories you have together. Please find a way out this sitch."

"I will, but as I told you I just need some time" Ron said.

"I understand" Possible said. "Thanks for telling me this. But I have to go now."

"Okay bye." Ron said.

"Bye" Possible said and walked out of Bueno Nacho.

Ron watched him leave and looked down on his food and saw that Rufs had eaten his naco and the chimirito. Rufus lay on his back and burped.

"Oh Rufus, why did you eat up my food?" Ron said and sighed. "Now I have to buy more."


	11. Chapter 11

Kim sat on her bed in her bedroom and was doing homework, when her father walking up the stairs to her room.

"Kimmie cub, can we talk?" Mr Possible asked and sat down on the bed.

"Yes" Kim said, smiling.

"Well I talked to Ronald today and he told me something about this Alex guy" Mr Possible said, looking worried at Kim.

"What? You talked to Ron?" Kim asked. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to know the reason why you kissed him" Possible said. "And Ron told you kissed him because you like him."

"Yeah I kissed him because of that, and it was a mistake" Kim told him. "What did Ron tell you about Alex?"

"He got suspended for smugling drugs and punching a teacher" Possible sighed. "Kim I don't want you around him. I'm afraid you will start with drugs because of him, or what if he force you."

"Daddy, I will never start with drugs, I don't want to end up as a drug addict." Kim told him. "And he told me he doesn't use it anymore"

"Are you sure about that?" He asked. "And please tell you are not going to see this guy again?

"Yes, I'm sure. No i'm not going to see him again." Kim lied. "And didn't you tell me yesterday that you wouldn't let me date someone again if I was with him again?"

"Yeah that's right" Possible said, smiled.

"So um did Ron say some horrible things about me?" Kim asked.

"No not all. But he told me that he still cares alot about you." Mr Possible said, smiling.

"He does?" Kim asked and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Yeah, but he just need some time, so don't rush him" Mr Possible told her.

"I know that" Kim said and hugged him. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Your're welcome" Dr Possible said and hugged her back.

"I have to finish my homework, see you downstairs later" Kim said.

Dr Possible nodded to her and walked down the stairs. Kim watched him leave. She had a bad feeling now, what if he found out that she was meeting Alex outside of school? She hated lying to parents. And what about Ron? What if he found out? But since they had broken up he didn't have to know. Not even Monique have to know about this.

* * *

It's friday afternoon, and the school was over for today, so there's no school for two days now. Kim sat on her room and was thinking about what she was going to today. She hated being bored, and sit at her room all day. She couldn't call Monique since she was working late at Club Banana. What about Alex? Maybe he wants to hang with her. Kim looked into her backpack and found the note block with his number on, and grabbed the phone on her nightstand and dialed his number.  
And after couple of seconds someone answered.

 _"Hello"_ A male voice answered on the phone.

"Hi, this is Kim. Am I talking to Alex? Kim asked.

 _"Oh hi Kim, yeah it's me. So what's up?"_ Alex asked.

"Um I was wondering if you want to do something?" Kim asked.

 _"Yeah, sure. So you want to come over to my place?"_ He asked. Kim could hear he was excitement.

"Sure" Kim answered.

 _"Cool see you later, bye"_ Alex said.

"Bye." Kim said and hung up the phone.

Kim took the phone with her and walked down the stairs and walked in to the living room where mother sat and watched TV.

"Mom can I borrow your car?" Kim asked, smiled.

"Where are you going?" Mrs Possible asked and looked at Kim.

"To Monique" Kim lied.

"Okay, but don't crash it" Mrs Possible teased and handed over the keys. "And be home by ten"

"I'm not" Kim said and grabbed they keys. "Thank you."

* * *

Kim drove into Alex driveway and parked the car and locked it. She walked over to the door and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to come and open the door. After waiting for a couple of seconds, someone come and opened the door. It was a elderly woman with curly blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hi, is Alex home?" Kim asked and looked at the woman.

"Alexander, it's a girl at the door here" The elderly woman yelled inside.

"Hi Kim, this is my mother" Alex said as he walked up to the doorway.

"Hello i'm Miranda" Miranda said and reached out her hand for her to shake.

"I'm Kim" Kim greeted and shaking the hand she held out.

"Mom we're going out" Alex told her.

"That's alright, honey" Miranda said, smiling. And closed the door.

"So what do you want to do?" Kim asked.

"Well while you where driving over here, a friend called me and asked if I wanted to come over" Alex said. "You can come too."

"Sure. Where does he live?" Kim asked.

"In Upperton" Alex said.

"But that's like 45 minutes from here." Kim said and frowned a little.

"Oh come on, it will be fun" Alex said, smiling.

"Okay fine, we can go" Kim said and walked over the car. "Hop in my car"

"Is this your car?" Alex asked and looked at it.

"No it's my mothers" Kim told him and opened the car door and took a seat in the driver seat.

"Cool" Alex said and took a seat in the passenger seat.

* * *

After been driving for like ten minutes, it had been a very awkwardly silence. And Kim wasn't very happy to drive all the way to Upperton.

"So who is this friend of yours?" Kim asked.

"His name is Danny, and we've been friends since middle school" Alex replied.

"Okay, and is he from Lowerton too?" Kim asked.

"Yeah he is, but he moved to Upperton to start on college" Alex told her. "But he dropped out of college after six months. Now he's lives in a apartment and works in a food shop."

"Okay" Kim said

"Kim can I ask you something?" Alex asked.

"Sure" Kim replied.

"Why wont you give me a chance?" Alex asked while looking out the window.

"Alex listen, Ron just broke up with me, and i'm not ready for a new relationship yet" Kim told him. "And i'm still in love with him."

"Oh okay, but I hope you are ready for me some day. You know I like you alot" Alex told her and smiled.

"I know" Kim said and sighed, rolling her eyes.

* * *

After forty fives minutes of driving they finally arrived to Upperton. They parked the car on a parking lot and walked out of the car, Kim locked the car and followed Alex. They walked up to a small apartment and Alex rang on the door bell and waited for an answer. After couple of minutes this Danny guy opened the door.

"Alex, my friend. How are you" Danny greeted and smiled.

"Hey Danny, I took a friend with me, I hope it is okay?" Alex asked and looked over to Kim.

"Woah, dude? Why did you bring her with you?" Danny asked and reconized her.

"Hello to you too" Kim said irritated, crossing her arms.

"She will just ruin our plan" Danny said angrily.

"No not at all" Alex said and winked to Kim.

"What plan?" Kim asked and looked confused at them.

"Come in" Danny said and ignored Kim's question.

They walked in the apartment and in to the living room and Kim sat down on the couch and she noticed a white powder on the table.

"Dude, if she founds out what that is. She's going to call the police" Danny whispered and pointed at the white powder.

"I don't think so. What if she tries is?" Alex whispered back.

"Guys? What the hell is going? And is that white powder cocain?" Kim asked and looked shocked

"Yes it is" Alex admited, smiling.

"WHAT?!" Kim yelled and got up from the couch. "Alex? You told me you didn't use it anymore."

"What Alex? Last time he took coacain was last weekend." Danny told her.

"So Kim you want to try?" Alex asked and looked at the cocain.

"NO NEVER" Kim yelled and was about to walk out when Danny ran infront of her.

"I thought you could do anything" Danny said with disgust in his voice.

"What do you mean by that?" Kim asked, crossing her arms.

"I've read your website, and on that site you say you can do anything. And that means you can try some cocain too" Danny explained and grabbed her hand and followed her over the table and gave her a straw. "Or was you just bragging?"

Kim was just standing there and looked at the straw Danny gave her and then back on the cocain on the table. She didn't know what to do, she bent down and took the straw in her nose. Suddenly a voice inside her told her to stop, this isn't you. What are you doing?

"NO" She yelled and throw the straw on the floor. She ran over to the door but Alex grabbed her arm. "Alex let go of me or I call the police."

"Don't you want to be high with us?" Alex asked.

"No, i'm not like that" Kim said. "Alex I trusted you when you told me you didn't use ut anymore. But now I see that you tricked me to be your friend so I could be one of you? Sorry but I don't want a life like that.

"Man you're such a chicken" Danny said and laughet.

"Kim please stay" Alex begged, still holding her arm.

"No, don't ever talk to me again." Kim said and tried to go, but Alex grabbed her other arm. "Alex i'm going to say this one time. I know sixteen styles of kung fu"

"Okay now she's bragging again" Danny said and rolled his eyes.

Suddenly without a warning Kim kicked Alex in the stomach and he fell down on the floor. Kim ran out of the appartment. Danny ran over to him and helped him up.

"Alex you're alright?" Danny asked while he helped him up.

"Yeah, man she can kick" Alex said in pain. "But some cocain can make it feel better."

Danny took the straw on the floor and began to sniff the cocain. "Man this feels good" Danny said and gave the straw to Alex, and he sniffed to.

"Yeah" He replied.

Kim ran out to the parking lot and to the car. She couldn't belive what she just did. She almost took cocain. And she didn't even want to think about if she had sniffed it. And Alex he betrayed her as a friend, lied to her all this time, just to be her friend. And Ron was right all the time. Why didn't she listen to Ron? Kim opened the car down and sat down at the driver seat and she startet to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

After forty five minutes of driving Kim finally arrived to Middelton, she was tired and hurt, and just wanted to drive home. But she was a little hungry so Kim decided to drive to Bueno Nacho to get some food. Kim stopped at Bueno Nacho and locked the car and walked in. When she opened the doors she saw Ron was sitting there and was enjoying his naco, as usual. She smiled to him as she walked past him, but Ron just ignored her and looked out the window.

Kim walked up to Ned to order.

"Hola, Ned. I want to order a chimorito and a soda to go." Kim told him.

"So you're not eating here today?" Ned asked.

"No, i'm just eating home, i'm a little tired" Kim said and turned her head and looked at Ron.

"Okay, a chimorito and a soda it is" Ned said and taking her order.

After waiting for two minutes Ned gave Kim a bag with the food in. "Thank you" Kim said and grabbed the bag.

As Kim walked past Ron's table again, she stopped and turned around and looked at Ron.

"Hey Ron. You know what?" Kim said as she looked at Ron. "You were right about Alex all the time, and i'm sorry for not listening to you. He's such a bastard with a drug addiction."

Ron just sat there and stared at her with food in his mouth, he didn't know what to say. "Do you want to sit down?" Ron finally said.

"You sure?" Kim asked.

"Yeah i'm sure." Ron said and smiled.

Kim sat down couch and looked over at Ron.

"So what did Alex do now?" Ron asked curious. "Are you guys a couple?"

"No, and I never will." Kim said and sighed. "I was with Alex today, and he wanted me to drive all the way to Upperton so could just take some cocaine."

"So he's still doing drugs?" Ron asked and shook his head. "And I was right all the time. But did you listen to me? No"

"I know, I know. And i'm sorry. I just wanted to make friends with him." Kim told him and buried her face in her hands. "I think I was just smitten in him that I totally forgot about us"

"And see what you did wrong?" Ron said, crossing his arms and looked angrily at her. "Just because of a stupid crush you had to cheat on me."

"I know and wish I could go back in time to undo it" Kim said and looked away. "Now I ruined the best friendship and relationship I ever had."

"Yeah me too" Ron said. "So what's going on with you and Alex now?"

"Nothing, i'm not going see or talk to him again" Kim told him. "Alex wanted probably that I would be hooked on cocaine if I tried it. . But he was so wrong"

"That bastard." Ron said. "So Kim? I hope you didn't take any cocaine."

"No" Kim said and looked away and a tear fell from her eye.

"Kim what did you do?" Ron asked and looked worried at her.

"I - I almost did it." Kim said and teared up.

"What? Kim? That's not you. Why?" Ron asked and looked shocked.

"I d-don't know." Kim said with tears in her eyes. "His friend Danny gave me a straw and followed me over to the cocaine and I looked at it. And I took the straw in my nose. It was I like I was in a trance, I couldn't think and I couldn't feel. But then I heard this voice inside me it was like talking to me, and was telling me to not do it. So I just tossed the straw on the floor, and tried to ran away but Alex grabbed me and then I kicked him in the stomach."

Ron looked at Kim as she told the story, he couldn't belive what he just heard. Kim almost took cocaine, it wasn't like her at. But she didn't do it. Kim was still crying and Ron was feeling sorry for her, so without thinging he stood up and walked over to Kim and sat down with her and hugged her tightly.

"Kim everything is going to be alright" Ron said still in hug and stroked her on the back.

As Kim sat there and cried on his shoulder, she hoped he would never let go and that she could be in his embrace forever.

"Ron? Thanks for listening to me." Kim said and sniffed.

"Your welcome" Ron said warmly and pulled away from the hug.

"I have to go" Kim said and wiped away her tears.

"Oh okey" Ron said and his smile faded away and moved away so Kim could go.

"Bye" Kim said and grabbed the bag with food and walked to the door.

"Bye" Ron said. "KP wait"

"Kim froze when she heard Ron call her KP, she haven't heard Ron call her that for days, and she missed it. She then turned around and looked at Ron. "Yes" Kim replied, smiling.

"Do you want a ride home?" Ron asked.

"No thank you, i'm borrowing my moms car, but thank for asking" Kim said and walked out the door.

Ron sighed as she walked out the door, he was feeling so sad the she left. He walked over to his table again and sat down. And noticed that Ned walked over to him.

"Ron you all right?" Ned asked and looked worried.

"No, I didn't want her to leave" Ron told him.

"Do you still love her?" Ned asked.

"Yes alot. When I hugged her I felt we were still a couple." Ron said. "I want her back"

* * *

Kim had just arrived home to her house, she parked her mothers car in the garage and walked inside.

"I'm home" Kim said and walked in to the living room where her parents sat.

"Hello, Kimmie." Mrs Possible greeted and smiled to her daughter.

"So what did you and Monique do?" Mr Possible.

"Mom, dad I wasn't with Monique" Kim told them and sat down on the couch with them and lay the Bueno Nacho bag on the table.

"What? Then where were you?" Mr Possible asked.

"With Alex" Kim said and looked away. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Kim? Why was you with him?" Mr Possible asked and looked angrily at Kim.

"I told him we could be friends outside of school" Kim told him. "But you and Ron were right, he's still doing drugs."

"Oh Kimmie, I hope you didn't try it." Mrs Possible asked worried.

"Of course not. I will never do that" Kim said. She was afraid to tell her parents that she almost tried it, they would probably never trust her again if she told them.

"Thats a relief" Mrs Possible said.

"Kim do you remember what I told you if you met that guy again?" Mr Possible asked.

"Yeah dad, i'm never going to date someone again." Kim said and sighed.

"Unless it's Ronald, then you can" Mr Possible said and smiled.

"Great." Kim murmered. "But my Bueno Nacho food is cold so i'm going to put it in the microwave." Kim said and grabbed the bag and walked to the kitchen.

The Possible's looked worried at eachother and looked back at as she walked to the kitchen.

"Did she look a little off to you?" Mrs Possible asked.

"Yeah a little. I think that guy really hurt her" Mr Possible said. " Atleast she promised us she's never going to see him again- I hope."

Kim took the chimorito in the microwave and looked at it. She thought about the hug with Ron. Why did he hug her? He couldn't just give her a hug because he felt sorry her. Kim knew that Ron hated her.


	13. Chapter 13

It was saturday morning, and Kim was still asleep, but suddenly woke up of the phone calling. Who was calling her now? She looked at the phone on her nightstand and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Kim said in sleepy voice and yawned.

" _Kim, it's Alex. Can we talk?_ "Alex said on the phone.

Alex? Why does he want? She didn't want to talk to him now, not ever. She wanted to hung up on him, but he was probably going to call her up again. Kim sighed and decided to talk to him.

"Alex? What do you want? And why are you calling me so early?" Kim asked and yawned again.

" _Early? It's only 08:45 Am"_ Alex told her. " _I want to talk you."_

"We have nothing to talk about." Kim said. "You almost forced me to take cocaine."

" _And so what? You would probably have liked it."_ Alex said. " _But anyway what are you doing today?"_

"Nothing with you" Kim said irritated. "Why can't you leave me alone? I don't hang with crackheads."

" _I like you alot, Kim. And I want to be in a relationship with you"_ Alex told her. " _Forget about Ron, and be mine."_

"I don't care if you like me. I'm not going to see you again." Kim said. "Ron still care about me, I know that."

" _And what make so sure about that?"_ Alex asked.

"I met Ron at Bueno Nacho yesterday, and we talked" Kim told him, smiling.

" _So what? Listen I don't want to hear about Ron anymore"_ Alex said. " _I'm sorry about yesterday. Can you forgive me?"_

"No i'm not going to forgive you. You lied to me and I trusted you." Kim said. "And you seems very obsessed in me."

" _Why? Yes I lied to you so you could like me"_ Alex said. " _I'm not."_

You know what? I don't want to talk you anymore" Kim told him. "I'm going to block your number."

" _THIS IS NOT OVER, YOU WILL BE MINE"_ Alex yelled in phone.

"You need help" Kim said and hung up. She decided to block his number so he was not going to call her again.

* * *

After breakfast Kim was going to Monique, and this time she was going to see her.

"Mom, dad i'm going to Monique" Kim told them.

"Wait? Are you going to her this time?" Mr Possible asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes I promise" Kim said, smiling.

"We believe you Kimmie." Mrs Possible said.

"Thank you." Kim said and kissed her parents on the cheek.

* * *

As Kim walked down the streets, she was thinking about that Alex told her on the phone. ' _This is not over, you will be mine.'_ What did he mean by that? Why couldn't he just let her go. Kim told him many times that it never will be them, but he doesn't take a no for an answer. What's wrong with him? Was he high on the phone? And he is very obsessed in her.

Kim now hoped that her and Ron would be an item again, because of yesterday. Ron didn't ask her to leave, he was so nice to her. He even hugged her tighly when she was crying. And she even felt that like they were still together, that hug meant something. And she even noticed the sadness in his eyes when she was leaving. Kim wanted to call Ron to talk to him, but what if he rejected her. Or need some more time? What if Alex came in the way for the two of them?

* * *

Meanwhile Ron was on his way out with Rufus, they were going to Bueno Nacho (again). He walked over to his scooter, but suddenly stopped and liftet out Rufus of his pocket and looked at him.

"Hey, do you think I should ask Kim to come with Bueno Nacho with us?" Ron asked his mole rat.

Rufus just shrugged and looked at Ron.

"I had a great time with her yesterday" Ron told him. "Yeah I know I broke up with her like three days ago, but I want to see her again."

"Okay" Rufus said.

"Come on, let's drive to her house." Ron said and laid Rufus back in his pocked. He hopped on his scooter and drove to Kim's house.

Ron arrived to Kim's house he parked his scooter and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. After couple of minutes Mr Possible came and opened the door, and he looked very surprised when it's was Ron.

"Ronald?" Mr Possible asked and looked surprised at him.

"Hi, Dr P. Is Kim home?" Ron asked, smiling.

"No she isn't. She with Monique" Mr Possible told him.

"Oh" Ron said, and his smile faded away.

"Was it something important?" Mr Possible asked.

"No, I just wanted to ask if she wanted to come with me on Bueno Nacho." Ron told him. "I just wanted to talk to her."

"That's nice of you." Mr Possible said.

"But I have to go now, later" Ron said and walked to his scooter.

"Bye" Mr Possible said and closed the door.

Ron sighed as he sat on his scooter. Why did she had to be with Monique now? He really wanted to talk to Kim right now, but that had to wait.

* * *

Meanwhile with Monique and Kim.

"Say what? They forced you to take cocaine?" Monique asked and looked shocked at her. "Girl, I hope you didn't try it."

"No, I didn't." Kim said. "But I almost did it."

"Almost? What do you mean by that? Monique asked and raised a eyebrow.

"Well, Alex friend gave me a straw and followed me over to the table and I looked at it, and then I just took the straw in my nose and bent down. And it was then I heard this voice in my head that told me to stop."

"I'm glad you stopped." Monique said. "And then what happened?"

"I kicked Alex in the stomach and ran away from there." Kim told her. "And when I came back to Middelton I went to Bueno Nacho, and met Ron."

"He desvered that." Monique said, smiling. "You met Ron? What happened? Did he kick you out of Bueno Nacho?"

"No, he actually sat there and listened to me when told him what just had happened." Kim told her.

"He did? That was so nice of him." Monique said.

"Yeah and he even hugged me tightly." Kim said dreamily. "When we hugged I felt that we were still a couple."

"That's so romantic" Monique said, smiling. "Maybe there is still hope for you two."

"Yeah, I hope that too." Kim said. "And he offered me a ride home too, but I had so say no since I was driving my moms car."

"But what about Alex? Do you still like him?" Monique asked.

"Actually I think I was just smitten in him, that actually made me think that I liked him." Kim told her. "But I have a little problem with him now?"

"And what's that?" Monique asked and looked worried at Kim.

"He called me this morning, and said he wanted a relationship with me." Kim told her. "He didn't even care about yesterday. I think he's very obsessed in me, and don't want to let me go."

"That guy need help" Monique said, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I told him that before I hung up on him." Kim told her. "He doesn't even care about me and Ron."

* * *

Ron had finally arrived at Bueno Nacho he parked his scooter at the parking lot, and was about to walk when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey Ron." A male voice said.

Ron turned around and saw Alex was standing there.

"Alex? What do you want?" Ron asked irritated.

"I want you to call Kim" Alex said and pulled out a gun out of his jacked and pointed it at Ron.


	14. Chapter 14

"Why do you want me to call her?" Ron asked and looked nervously at the gun.

"So I can talk to her" Alex said still pointed the gun at Ron.

"What if I refuse?" Ron asked.

"I knew you would ask me that." Alex said. "If you don't call her, I will kill her and your precious rat."

Right now, Ron feel he didn't have a choice. If he didn't call Kim, Alex would kill Kim and Rufus. He wanted so badly to call for help, but if he did, Alex would probably shot him and kill him.

"Fine I call her" Ron said and sighed. "What do you want me to say?"

"Good. Tell her to meet you in the park." Alex said, smiling. "And don't tell her i'm with you"

"Promise you wont hurt her" Ron said and looked nervously at the gun.

"JUST CALL HER" Alex screamed.

Rufus just woke up from the noise and looked out of his pocket and saw Alex was pointing a gun at Ron.

"Oh look who is awake" Alex said and pointed the gun at Rufus.

"It's alright, Rufus" Ron said and patted Rufus on his head. "This will be over soon, I hope."

Ron grabbed his phone from his pocked and dialed Kim's number.

* * *

Kim and Monique sat on the couch and was watching Tv, when Kim heard her phone calling, she picket it up from her pocket and she could see that Ron was calling her, because of the caller id.

"Ron is calling me?" Kim said while looking at her phone.

"Well answer it." Monique said, smiling.

"Hey Ron" Kim said as she answered the phone.

" _Hey Kim. So uhm I was wondering if you want to me meet me?_ " Ron asked.

"Right now? I'm with Monique now." Kim said.

" _Okay but I want to talk about us"_ Ros said and was a little nervously. " _Please?"_

"Okay fine. So where are you?" Kim asked.

" _Can you met me in the park?" Ron replied._

"Sure, can't wait" Kim said happily.

" _Me either_ " Ron said and laughet nervously and hung up.

"Are you going to meet Ron?" Monique asked.

"Yeah I hope it's alright for you?" Kim asked.

"Sure you two need to talk" Monique said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Kim replied. "But I have feeling something is not right."

"What do you mean by that?" Monique asked.

"He sounded nervous and it was like someone was forcing him to say those words." Kim said.

"Maybe he's just thinking about on what he's going to tell you." Monique told her. "Nothing to worry about."

"Yeah maybe." Kim said. "Well bye."

* * *

Kim was walking to the park and was looking for Ron. She couldn't wait to speak to Ron. Maybe he wanted to get back together again. But she coudln't get over that something in his voice seemed so off. Something wasn't right. Maybe she was just overreacting. Finally she saw Ron sitting on a bench, she walked over to him, and sat down and smiled to him.

"Hi Kim" Ron said and looked away nervously.

"Hi Ron, so what do you want to talk about?" Kim asked and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"About us" A male voice said.

Kim turned around and saw Alex pointing a gun at her. "Alex what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Kim for that I tricked you to come over her." Ron said and avoiding eye contact with Kim. "He was threathning to kill you and Rufus, i'm sorry but I didn't have a choice."

"Quiet loser." Alex said and walked infront of them and still pointed the gun at them. "If you try to fight me I will shot your brain out."

"I can't believe you used Ron, so you could get to me" Kim said and looked angrily at Alex,and she noticed that his pupils were very big. "Hang on? Are you high?"

"Oh yeah." Alex admitted. "I had to, you didn't want to talk to me anymore."

"Yes for a reason." Kim said. "Alex you need help. You are obsessing over me."

"No I don't fucking need help." Alex said. "I like you so much, please can't you give me chance?"

"But I don't like you." Kim said "My heart belongs to Ron."

Ron looked happily at Kim when she said that. He thought Kim was angry at him because he tricked her over here. He grabbed Kim's hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you KP" Ron said.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked. "Let's ask him. Ron do you want Kim back after she cheated on you?"

"Yes I want her back." Ron told him. "I know she cheated, but we can get through this together. And I can't think of a life without her, she's my bestfriend and always will."

As Ron sat there and talked to Alex, Kim came up with and idea. She remembered that Wade had installed a emergency call button on her Kimmunicator, Kim slid her hand carefully down her pocket and pushed the button on the Kimmunicator. And that call will go straight to the police station. She hoped it worked.

"Kim? Do you believe in this shit?" Alex asked and looked at Kim.

"Yes." Kim said and smiled to Ron.

"Seriously? I can't believe you want to be with that loser" Alex said and was now pointing the gun at Ron. "I can be so much better than him. I mean look at him, he's not even a good looking guy."

"Alex put the gun away now" Kim said nervously. "Do you think I fall for hotties? Well I did that before, because of the foodchain. But I don't care for that anymore. it's Ron personality I like. He's charming, nice, handsome. sweet and such a goofball which I like."

"That was so touching KP" Ron said and wiped away a tear from his eye.

"Okay? So why did you fall for me in the first place?" Alex asked.

"I don't know. I think I was just smitten in you." Kim said and looked away.

"So you don't want me?" Alex asked. "But I like you Kim. Don't hurt my feelings. You are most beatiful girl on school. you are my hero."

"Flattering." Kim said, rolling her eyes.

"So if I can't have you? No one can't" Alex said and pointed the gun at Kim and pulled the trigger and shot Kim in the left shoulder.

"AHHHHH" Kim screamed in pain . She looked at her shoulder and blood were streaming out.

"KIM" Ron screamed and looked at Kim in horror.

"That was just a warning" Alex said. "If you choose to stay with me I will not kill you."

"LEAVE KIM ALONE" Ron shouted angrily. . "WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT KIM DOESN'T WANT YOU."

Suddenly Ron felt a rage inside him and he jumped on Alex and punched him in the face, and Alex lost the gun on the ground.

"I see you are trying to be tough" Alex said and tried to punch him in the face, but Ron dodget it and punched him in the stomach, so that Alex fell on the ground.

Rufus sat with Kim and tried to comfort her, she was losing alot of blood, she had to get to a hospital immediately. "R-ron b-be carefull" Kim said in pain holding her left shoulder.

Alex grabbed the gun on the ground and stood up and pointed the gun at Ron again. "SAY GOODBYE, LOSER" Alex shouted and pulled the trigger, but Ron dodget the bullet, and then he kicket the gun out of his hand. And punched him hard in the face again. Alex fell on the ground again, and blood were coming out of his nose.

"HANDS IN THE AIR." A voice said.

Ron turned around and saw Officer Hobble standing there and pointing a gun at him. Other police people were standing there too.

"We need a ambulance right now, in the park" Officer hobble said through his walkie talkie, and looked at Kim. "Okay what happened here?"

"Officer Hobble this guy on the ground shot Kim, and I had to fight him." Ron said still with his hands in the air.

"Is this true?" Officer Hobble asked.

"Y-yes." Kim replied in pain.

"Guys arrest him" Officer Hobble said and pointed at Alex.

The police people ran to Alex who still lay on the ground, and handcuffed him.

"Wait? I didn't do it. It was Ron. He shot her" Alex lied as the police people walked away with him.

"We will find out who is speaking the truth here." Officer Hobble said and picked up the gun on the ground. "And we will find fingerprints on this gun."

"R-ron" Kim said and looked at Ron.

"Kim" Ron said and sat down with on the bench and lay a arm around her shoulder, he didn't care if he got her blood on his shirt. He looked worried at her, she had lost a lot of blood now.

"I'm s-sorry" Kim said in pain.

"What? Kim you are not going to die you hear me?. Ron said. He got very worried when he saw how pale she looked in the face. Suddenly she closed her eyes and didn't move.

"KIM? KIM? WAKE UP!." Ron screamed and shaked her body.

"The ambulance is on their way" Officer Hobble said and looked worried at Kim too. "No need to worry, I think she just fainted."

Finally they could hear ambulance sirens, and it was coming closer and closer.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: Hi there, sorry for not updating for over a week, but i've been busy with work.**

* * *

At the hospital the Possible's were waiting in the waiting room to hear from Kim. She was on the operation table. After they heard about Kim being shot they rushed to the hospital, Mrs Possible was at work at the hospital when she heard the news, so she waited with her husband and the twins. And then finally a doctor walked in to the waiting Room. Mrs Possible saw him and rushed over to him.

"Dr, Jameson how is she?" Mrs Possible asked and looked worried at him.

"Kim is going to be alright. She on her room now, and is waking up soon," Dr, Jameson said and smiled.

"Thank you so much" Mrs Possible said smiling. "Can we go and see her?"

"Yeah you can. I show you her room." Dr Jameson said.

The Possible's followed Dr, Jameson to Kim's room, he stopped at her door and opened the door for them. They walked inside the room and saw a sleeping Kim on the hospital bed. They looked at her shoulder it was bandaged.

"How long will she recover? Mr Possible asked while looking at Kim.

"A month" Dr Jameson said.

"That's a long time" Mr Possible said and sighed.

"Honey, remember she was shot, it does take that long for a wound to heal." Mrs Possible said.

"That's right" Dr Jameson said. "But I leave you guys alone with her, she will wake up soon" Dr Jameson walked out of the room and closed the door.

Mr and Mrs Possible sat down on the chair and looked at Kim. Dr Possible grabbed her right hand and looked at her. The twins looked at Kim and hoped she would wake up soon. They loved their big sister.

"I hope he goes to prison" Jim said and looked worried at Kim.

"Yeah me too, I can't belive he just shot her." Tim said.

"Well he was on drugs" Mr Possible said and shook his head.

"That's not a excuse for shooting her." Mrs Possible said irritated.. "He had no right to shoot her. "

* * *

After five minutes Kim finally woke up from the operation. She looked around and saw her parents and the tweebs were watching her.

"Mom? Dad?" Kim asked, still feeling a little weak.

"Oh Kimmie You're awake" Mrs Possible said happily and hugged her.

"Kimmi cub" Mr Possible said, smiling.

"KIM" The twins shouted happily at the same time and hugged her.

"Jim, Tim be carefull with her shoulder" Mrs Possible said and pulled them away.

"What happened?" Kim asked while looking at her shoulder.

"You was shot in the shoulder by Alex." Mrs Possible explained.

"Oh yeah I think I remember" Kim said and looked away. "But where's Ron?"

"He's at the police station and explains to the police on what happened." Mr Possible said. "He's going to be here soon."

Kim was about to say something when she heard a knock on the door. She smiled and hoped it was Ron.

"Come in" Mr Possible said and looked at the door.

The door opened and Officer Hobble walked in, and Kim's smile fadet away.

"Hello, Kim. I'm so happy that you are alright" Officer Hobble said as he walked in.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"I just want you to know that we have Alexander in custody" Officer Hobble told her. "And I just want you to that he's been in trouble with the police before."

"He has?" Kim asked. "Was that because for smugling drugs into school and punching a teacher?"

"No, not because of that." Officer Hobble said. "Back at his old school he had a girlfriend, and he was very aggressive to her. And he was harassing her. He threatened to kill her, since she wanted to break up with him. He even showed up at her door with a knife.

"Wait a minute? Why is he not in prison because of that?" Dr Possible asked, crossing his arms.

"The judge decided to give him restaining order. And that's why he had to move away from Lowerton." Officer Hobble said.

"Well I hopes he goes to prison this time." Mr Possible said.

"But I was never in a relationship with him." Kim told him.

"You never was? He told us that many time in the police interview. And that you were leaving him for your ex boyfriend." Officer Hobble said and looked at the notes from the questioning.

"Woah he is crazy. No, I cheated on Ron, and Alex thought it was something more between us." Kim told him. "But I hope you guys noticed he was on drugs?"

"Yes, we noticed that. And we found one grams cocaine on him." Officer Hobble said. "And he seems to be very obsessed in you, he didn't want to stop talking about you. He told us that you was his hero, and one day you would be his."

"So what are you going to with him now? Are you going to give him a restaining order? I don't think that will work, he would proabably go after other girls and harass them too." Kim said and sighed.

"The court will decide that, but we promise that he will stay away from you now." The officer said.

Kim looked out the window and hoped this would be over soon and never see him again. How long was the police going to interview Ron? She wanted to talk to him and put all of this behind them.

"So when is Ron coming?" Kim asked.

"When the police are done asking him questions" The officer said. "He refused to come with us at first, he wanted to come with you."

"Kimmie, calm down. He will be here soon" Mrs Possible said and grabbed her hand.

"But what if they arrest him for attacking Alex." Kim said and looked away.

"They wont arrest him." The officer told her. "He was defending himself."

"That's a relief." Kim said.

"But I have to go now, i'm talking to you later." The officer said and walked out of the room.

Kim watched him leave and sighed. She felt a little pain in her shoulder and looked at it. Suddenly she startet to cry.

"Kim what's wrong? Is it your shoulder?" Mrs Possible asked and looked worried at her.

"Yes, b-but that's n-not w-why i'm crying" Kim said with tears on her eyes. "I-if I didn't cheat on R-ron this would never had h-happened."

"Kimmie, it's not your fault" Mrs Possible said and wiped away the tears and hugged her.


	16. Chapter 16

Ron walked in the door at the hospital and walked over to the information, the police had finally let him go after they asked him questions on what had happened. At first they thought that Alex was telling the truth, and told them it was all Ron's idea that he wanted to shoot Kim, but since they found Alex fingerprints on the gun. They believed Ron instead of him. Ron was just doing self defense.

"Hello, i'm here to visit Kim Possible." Ron said and looked at the information lady.

"Yes, she's on the second floor on room 205." The information lady told him and smiled.

"Thank you." Ron said and smiled back.

Ron walked to the elevator and took the elevator up to the second floor. The elevator stopped at the second floor and Ron walked out, he walked trough the hallways and he stopped when he saw the door with the numbers 205 on. He couldn't wait to see her, and hoped she was awake. He knocked on the door and waited for a answer.

"Come in" A male voice said. Ron knew that voice was Mr Possible's, he opened the door and walked in. And the Possible family sat there and stared at him. He saw Kim in the hospital bed, smiling at him, and he saw her shoulder was bandaged.

"Ronald" Mr Possible said, smiling.

"Come on, I think we should let them two be alone" Mrs Possible said and got up from the chair and dragged the twins and her husband with her.

"Why?" Jim asked.

"Because they have a lot to talk about" Mrs Possible said and closed the door after her.

They was alone now, and Ron was just standing there and looked at Kim, and smiled to her. They didn't say a word to eachother, he was so happy that she was awake.

"So Ron do you want to sit?" Kim finally asked.

Suddenly Rufus jumped out of Rons pocked and hugged Kim.

"Hey Rufus" Kim said and smiled at the little rodent.

"Yes" Ron answered and sat down on the chair. "How are you?"

"Well my shoulder hurts a little, but i'm fine" Kim told him. "Why did they keep you so long?"

"Because the police didn't belive me at first, they tought Alex was telling the truth, and I was the one that shoot you" Ron said and shook his head.

"They did what?" Kim asked , and couldn't belive what she just heard. "They know that you saves the world with me everytime, and they blamed you for shooting me? What's wrong with them?"

"I don't know. But when they found Alex fingerprints on the gun, they let me go." Ron told her. "But I would have been here sooner, I had go home and change my shirt, since it was blood on it."

"They believed you when they found his fingerprints on the gun?" Kim asked, rolling her eyes. "Did you know that Officer Hobble was here?"

"No, I didn't" Ron asked and looked curious at Kim.

"He told me that Alex is in custody now." Kim said. "And Alex told them that we was in a relationship, and I was leaving him for you. That guy is a lunatic."

"Woah he is crazy after you." Ron said. "Did Officer Hobble say something else?"

"Yeah, he told me that back at Alex old school in Lowerton, he had a girlfriend. He was very aggressive to her, and he even showed up at her door with a knife, and threatened to kill if she broke up with him." Kim told him. "He got arrested for that, and the judge decided to give him a restaining order, and that's why he had to move to Middleton."

"So they just let him go with a restaining order?" Ron asked irritated, and didn't like what he just heard. "I hope goes to jail. I will not let him harass you."

"Yeah me too. I don't want to see him anymore." Kim said, and sighed. "I just hope he gets help."

Ron nodded in agreement and looked at Kim, he grabbed her right hand. "So uhm Kim, listen i'm really sorry that I slapped you in the face a few days ago. Even you cheated on me you didn't deserve it at all." Ron told her and smiled to her.

"Thank you, Ron." Kim said, smiling. "And i'm sorry for cheating on you."

"I know, and I forgive you" Ron said.

"Y-you d-do?" Kim asked and looked shocked at him, she teared up a little. "Why?"

"After our talk on Bueno Nacho yesterday, I noticed how hurt you were after Alex betrayed you. I know you just wanted to be his friend and didn't want a relationship with him. And when I hugged you I felt we were..."

"Still together" They both said at the same time.

"You felt that too?" Kim asked and looked suprised at him.

"Yes." Ron said softly. "Kim I want to give you another chance."

"Oh Ron. You don't have to." Kim said and teared up. "I kissed another guy and I lied to you. I don't deserve you at all."

"KP dont cry." Ron said warmly, and wiped away her tears with his finger. "It still hurts on what you did, but we have been friends since forever and we have lot of memories together, I don't want to forget those memories. So yes i'm giving you another chance if you want to."

"Of course I will" Kim said happily. "I promise it will never happen again. My heart belongs to you and it always will."

"Good to hear" Ron said and smiled.

Ron leaned over and gave Kim a big hug, she hugged him back, and a tear fell down on his shirt. Kim was so happy that Ron gave her another chance. They pulled away from the hug and was lost in eachothers eyes, they leaned in for a kiss, but stopped when they heard a knock on the door.

"Great." Kim murmured. "Come in"

The door opened and Wade was walking in. Ron and Kim just sat there with their mouth wide open, they couldn't belive it was Wade. He never left his room, well he did once. But was that Wade in person who was standing right in front of them?

"Hey guys" Wade said smiling. "Kim how are you?"

"Wade? Is that really you?" Ron asked and looked surprised. "Or is it just one of your holograms?"

"Yes, Ron it is me" Wade said and laughet.

"Wade what are you doing here?" Kim asked.

"Well I noticed you activated the emergency call button, and it got me worried." Wade told them. "And when I didn't hear from any of you guys for hours. I hacked in to the hospital computers and saw you were hospitalized here. And tell me what happened to you?"

"I got shot" Kim told him.

"By who?" Wade asked.

"Alex" Kim said.

"Wait Alexander? That guy Ron asked me to a research on?" Wade asked .

"Yes him." Ron replied.

"Why did he shoot you?" Wade asked.

"Because I didn't want to be his girlfriend." Kim told him. "He's obsessing over me."

"He shot you because of that?" Wade asked. "Didn't he know that you and Ron are together?"

"Well you see I cheated on Ron, and he broke up with me. And since I was single he wanted us to be a couple." Kim explained, and smiled nervously at Wade.

"Wait a minute? When did this happen? And why didn't you guys tell me?" Wade asked confused.

"A few days ago. I was a wreck okay? So I didn't feel like telling you" Kim told him.

"Yeah, and I was angry." Ron said, crossing his arms.

"So what's going on with you two now?" Wade asked and looked at his friends.

"We're back together again." Ron said and grabbed her hand.

"Oh uhm congratulations" Wade said and scratched his head. "Did I interrupt something when I walked in?"

"Yeah you kinda did." Ron said and smiled at Kim.

"Sorry I leave you two alone. Should I take Rufus with me?" Wade asked.

"If you want" Ron laughet, and gave Rufus to Wade. "See you later Rufus."

Rufus sat on Wade's shoulder and waved to Ron and Kim. Wade walked out the door and closed it.

"So where were we?" Kim asked, and gave Ron a flirty look.

Ron just smiled at Kim and leaned in for a kiss and kissed her gently on the lips.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello, I won't be able to update another chapter for over a week now. I work on a cruise ship and I don't have access to a computer there. So the next chapter would probably come next weekend, I hope. Have a nice day.**


	17. Chapter 17

_Two days later_.

Kim sat on her bed at the hospital and was reading a magazine. And she was now wearing a cast on her shoulder. She wish Ron was with her now, but he was at school, but he promised her to visit her after school. She was so happy that Ron gave her another chance, after she cheated on him. Kim hoped to be discharged soon, since it was too boring too lay in a bed whole day.  
Suddenly she heard a knock on the door and the opened and her mother walked in.

"Hi Kimmie" Her mother greeted her.

"Hi mom" Kim greeted back and smiled.

"Kimmie, the police are here" Mrs Possible told her.

"Well send them in." Kim said.

"Are you sure?" Mrs Possible asked. "Alex is with them."

Kim's smile faded away when she heard that Alex was with them. Why was he here? She didn't want anything to do with him.

"Why is he here?" Kim asked irritated.

"He wants to talk to you." Mrs Possible said.

Kim was about to say something when Officer Hobble walked in the room.

"Hello, Kim." He greeted her. "I know you aren't happy that we brought Alex with us, but he wanted to talk to you."

"I don't want to talk to him" Kim said and looked away. "I don't even want to see his face."

"I understand that." Officer Hobble said. "But he begged to talk to you."

"Fine just send him in." Kim said and rolled her eyes. "But only for ten minutes."

"Good." Officer Hobble said and walked out the room to get Alex.

"Kimmie? Are you sure about this?" Mrs Possible asked and looked concerned at Kim.

"If he wants to talk to me, then I'll let him." Kim said and sighed.

Officer Hobble walked in the room again with Alex behind him. two police men were holding him. His hands were handcuffed. Hobble grabbed a chair and sat the chair infront of Kim, so Alex could face her. Alex sat down on the chair and stared at Kim. The two police men walked out of the room.

"Mrs Possible can you please go out of the room?" Officer Hobble asked. "Don't worry I stay here with them."

Mrs Possible sighed and walked out of the room.

Kim just sat there and stared at Alex, that guy who almost killed her. "So what do want to talk about?" Kim asked.

"I'm sorry." Alex whispered and looked away.

"What? Sorry but I couldn't here you." Kim said and looked angrily at him.

"I said i'm sorry" Alex almost shouted.

"You are sorry? Sorry for shooting me?" Kim asked angrily. "Did you just come here to say you're sorry? No, I don't think so. You shoot me, so I could be your girlfriend. You are not sorry."

"I know what I did was wrong, but I like you so much. And I hoped you would give me a chance, but I was wrong." Alex said. "It's just that you reminds me of my old girlfriend, who rejected me."

"And why does I remind you of your old girlfriend? Was it because I rejected you too?" Kim said and rolled her eyes. "That's not an excuse."

"Well she had red hair too." Alex told her.

"And so what? Alex you need help. You are still not over her." Kim said.

"No I don't need help. I am so over her." Alex said. "Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? No." Kim said. "How can I forgive you when you almost killed me. Get help."

"I DON'T NEED HELP. SHUT THE HELL UP." Alex screamed.

"Alexander if you don't calm down we have to go" Officer Hobble told him.

"Whatever." Alex mumbeled. "So how's thing with and Ron? Is he still mad at you? I hope he is."

"Me and Ron are just fine. We are back together again." Kim said and smiled.

"Good for you" Alex said sadly. "So you wont give me a chance?"

"No never." Kim told him. "Why should I give a criminal a chance? Sorry but that's never going to happen."

"Do you see me as a criminal?" Alex asked.

"Yes" Kim said. "Officer Hobble can you please take Alex of out of my room? It's been ten minutes."

Officer Hobble nodded to Kim and walked over to Alex. "No, Kim please. I'm sorry." Alex said as Hobble walked him out of the room.

"I hope I never see you again." Kim said to herself.

* * *

Later that day Kim was standing at the window and was looking out and waited for Ron. After the talk with Alex earlier today, she hoped she would never see him again, and that he would go to jail. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, she turned around and saw Ron and Monique walked in.

"Hi KP" Ron said with a smile on his lips. "I see you are out of your bed."

"Hi Ron and Monique" Kim greeted them. "Do you know how boring it is to be in a bed all day long?"

"Hey Kim. So how are you? Monique asked. " I can't stay for long. I have to get to work in 45 minutes."

"I'm getting better" Kim told her. "So how was school without me?"

"Well everyone got shocked when I told them what happened to you, even Bonnie." Ron told her. "She asked if you was okay."

"Bonnie? Are you sure it was her?" Kim asked.

"Yes" Ron said and laughet. "And she got more shocked when I told her we got back together again. She didn't think that would happen."

"Yeah that was so funny. You should have seen her face" Monique said.

"You should have been there." Ron said. "The school isn't fun without you"

"Oh Ron you are so sweet" Kim said and grabbed his hand.

"So Kim when are you getting discharged?" Monique asked.

"I don't know, I hope soon."

"I hope it's soon too, so I can take you on a date again" Ron said and smiled to Kim

"Oh you two are perfect together" Monique told them. "I'm so happy you are back together."

"Thank you Monique" Kim said and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"But I have to get to work now. I talk to to you later" Monique said and gave Kim a hug. "Get well"

Monique waved to them and walked out of the room, leaving Kim and Ron alone. And Kim couldn't wait anymore she wrapped her right arm around Ron's neck and kissed him passiontely, and Ron wrapped his arms around Kim's waist and kissed her back. After some couple of minutes they pulled away and gazed in eachother eyes.

"I've missed you" Kim said while gazing into Ron's brown eyes.

"I've missed you, too." Ron said and kissed her forehead. "Are you hungry? I brought Bueno Nacho food. The food here sucks."

"I'm starving" Kim told him.

Ron opened the bag, but his smile faded away when he looked in the Bueno Nacho bag. "What the? Rufus? Why did you eat our up our food?" Ron said and looked at Rufus in the empty bag. Rufus just lay there and stroked his stomach and burped.

"So I guess Rufus ate our food" Kim said and smiled. "Well I guess we should eat the hospital food."

"No not the hospital food. It's worse than the mystery meat at school" Ron said and sighed and sat down on the chair.

"Actually I like the hospital food." Kim said and smiled.

"Well not me" Ron said while crossing his arms "I was so looking for to eat Bueno Nacho food."

"Oh Ronnie, you are so sweet" Kim said and sat down on his lap and stroked his cheek. "Alex was here earlier today."

"WHAT? WHY?" Ron shouted.

"Calm down. He just wanted to talk." Kim told him and kissed Ron on the cheek. "And the police was here with him."

"About what?" Ron asked and raised a eyebrow.

"He told me he was sorry on what he did, but I didn't accept his apology." Kim told him. "And that I reminded him of his old girlfriend, since she had red hair too."

"So he hoped you would forgive him after he shot you?" Ron asked. "He had a girlfriend with red hair, which reminded him of you? Man that guy is crazy."

"And he asked me to give him a chance." Kim said. "And I said no. You are the guy I want to be with."

"Good girl. " Ron said and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So do you want to come with me to the cafeteria?" Kim asked.

"Fine, but i'm not eating the food." Ron told her.

"You don't have to" Kim said and kissed him gently on the lips.

Kim pulled away from the kiss and got up from Ron's lap. "Oh but I enjoyed that you sat on my lap." Ron said and sighed.

Kim just laughet at him and dragged him up from the chair. "Come on" Kim said "We can have a make out session."

"Booyah" Ron said happily and walked out the room with Kim.


	18. Chapter 18

After dinner in the cafeteria Kim and Ron went up on Kim's room again. As they walked in the hallway they met Mrs Possible, and stopped to talk to her.

"Hello Ron" Mrs Possible greeted and smiled. "Where have you two been?"

"Kim was hungry so we went to the cafeteria." Ron told her.

"Okay was the food good?" Mrs Possible asked.

"Yes it was." Kim said.

"I didn't eat" Ron answered.

Kim just stared at him and giggled. "So mom do you know when I get discharged?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, but Dr, Jameson told me that he wants to keep you here for a week or maybe longer." Mrs Possible told her.

"What? Why so long?" Kim asked and sighed.

"Because the stitches can still loosen up, if you use your shoulder to much." Mrs Possible told her. "And he wants the shoulder to recover a little."

"This is going to be a boring week." Kim said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry KP, I will come and visit you after school every day, and in the weekend." Ron said and smiled to her.

"Yeah but I still have to wait hours for you." Kim said.

"You have me, Kimmie. Remember I'm at the hospital everyday." Mrs Possible told her and tried to cheer her up.

"I know." Kim said. "Come on Ron, lets go to my room."

Kim grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him into her room. She didn't like it that she had to be here for over a week or maybe longer. And even worse it takes over a month to her shoulder to recover. So no cheerleading for a month.

* * *

Kim walked in to her room and sat down on the bed, she was very irritated now. Ron sat down next to her and tried to cheer her up.

"Calm down. I know it sucks but the week is going to pass by fast." Ron told her.

"Everything is my fault." Kim said and looked down on the floor.

"No Kim it isn't." Ron said.

"Yes It is, if I didn't become Alex friend, none of this had happened." Kim said and sighed. "I'm just so stupid sometimes."

"KP listen to me. This is not your fault. He was new and you wanted to be nice and help him to feel welcome." Ron explained to her. "And it was things that wasn't suppose to happen, but we got trough this. And you're not stupid. So don't keep blaming yourself."

"Oh Ron. You make me feel so much better." Kim said and rested her head on Ron shoulder.

"Good." Ron smiled. "So what about the make out session you promised me?" Ron leaned in for a kiss, but Kim just pushed him away and got up and looked at him. Ron just sat there and looked worried.

"Ron? Don't you think you are doing this to fast?" Kim asked and looked away.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, crossing his arms.

"I cheated on you, and we just got back together again." Kim told him. "I mean doesn't you need some time to trust me again? I don't even desverve you."

"Kim" Ron said and stood up and grabbed her hand. "We have talked about this before, and I've been thinking about this too. It still hurts me on what you did, but I will get over it. I trusted you for years, and I still do. When I look into your eyes I know you won't do it again. But if you wants to take it slowly, then we can do it."

"Oh Ron, i'm so lucky that I have you." Kim said warmly. "I know it still hurts you, and you can take the time you need to get over it. So you are okay that we are taking it slowly?"

"Yes, I said it was okay" Ron said and smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

They were just standing there and gazed into eachother eyes, they didn't want to look away. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Kim and Ron looked over at the door. "Come in" Kim said. The door opened and Dr, Jameson and a nurse walked in.

"Hello Kim. How are you today?" Dr, Jameson asked.

"I'm fine" Kim told him and smiled.

"That's good." Dr Jameson said. "I'm going to see how the wound is and change bandages."

"Oh okay" Kim said nervously and sat down on the bed.

The nurse walked over to Kim and removed her cast, and carefully removed the bandaged on her shoulder, and removed the band aid too, that was covering the wound. Kim looked at her shoulder and saw the wound. It was still a little blood around it.

"Okay that's disgusting." Ron said and turned away to not look at the injury.

"Kim the nurse is just going to clean the wound and after that i'm going to look at it. It still can hurt a little." Dr Jameson told her.

The nurse just smiled at her and startet to clean the wound. She did it very carefully, so it didn't hurt very much. And after twenty seconds the nurse was done cleaning it at stepped away so Dr, Jameson could look at the injury.

"Dr, Jameson, my mom told me that I have to stay her for a week or even longer. Is that true?" Kim asked and looked over at Dr Jameson.

"Well the stitches looks just fine, and the wound isn't swollen. I let you get discharged next week." Dr, Jameson told her and smiled. "But you still have to be carefull."

Kim's smile widened when she heard the good news. "Oh thank you." Kim said. "Of course I will."

"That's great KP." Ron said happily, still not looking. "So when are you going to bandage her shoulder again."

"Now." Dr, Jameson said.

The nurse startet to bandage her arm again, and took on the cast.

"And how long to I have to use the cast?" Kim asked.

"Two weeks." Dr Jameson told her.

"Ron you can look again now." Kim said and looked at Ron. "Was it that disgusting?"

Ron quickly turned around and walked over to Kim and smiled to her. "Well it was blood."

"Okay you two I have to go now." Dr jameson said and walked out of the room, and the nurse walked after him.

"I'm looking forward to next week." Ron told her and hugged her.

"Me too" Kim said and hugged him back.


	19. Chapter 19

_One week later._

It's been a week since Kim got shot in the shoulder, and had to stay at the hospital. And now they finally discharged her from the hospital. Kim was happy that she didn't have to stay longer, because she knew it would be boring. She was feeling much better in the shoulder and didn't hurt so much anymore. But her doctor told her to be carefull with the shoulder and not use it to much.

And today it was a new day for Kim, she was going back to school. Kim and her family was sitting around the table in the kitchen and was eating breakfast. Kim was waiting for Ron to pick her up for school as usual.

"It's so nice to be home again." Kim said, smiling.

"I know you are." Mrs Possible said. "And don't do any cheerleading."

"No, i'm just going to watch." Kim said.

As they sat there and talked they heard the doorbell, and Kim knew it was Ron, she got up from the chair and ran to the door.

"I see someone are looking forward to school." Mr Possible said as he watched his daughter ran out the kitchen.

"I think she just happy to see Ron" Jim said and was making kissyfaces.

"Yeah" Tim replied and was making a kissyface too.

Kim opened the door and saw Ron was standing her, and her smile widened. Ron smiled back to her and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ready for school?" Ron asked.

"Yes." Kim said.

"Good. School is not fun without you." Ron told her.

"Fun? You never liked school." Kim teased with him. "Mom, dad i'm off to school." Kim shouted in to her parents and closed the door.

They walked over to Ron's scooter and hopped on it. "Oh I can't wrap my arms around you." Kim sighed and looked at her cast.

"Well your right arm can." Ron said and startet the scooter and drove away.

"Yeah I know but it won't be the same." Kim said and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

At the parking lot at school, Ron parked his scooter and they got off it. Kim looked around and noticed that some of the students that was around was staring at her. Some of them smiled and greeted her, and was happy to see her again.

"Well it seems like they missed me." Kim said and looked at Ron.

"Yes they have." Ron said and smiled to Kim. "But come on, let's go inside."

As they entered the school doors, Kim saw a big welcome back sign was hanging on the wall and a crowd were standing there and shouted welcome back to her. And Monique were standing infront of the crowd and walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Welcome back, Kim." Monique said as she hugged her.

"Thank you, Monique and all of you other guys." Kim said as she hugged Monique back. "Was this your idea?"

"Yes it was." Monique said as she pulled away from the hug.

"And you got the others with you on that?" Kim asked.

"Well yeah, but with the help from Ron." Monique said.

"So you knew about this?" Kim asked and looked at Ron.

"Yeah I did." Ron said and smiled to Kim.

Kim just smiled to Ron and gave him a big kiss on the lips.

"I see you are realesed from the hospital." A familiar voice said.

Kim pulled away from the kiss and saw Bonnie were standing infront of them while crossing her arms.

"Hello to you too, Bonnie. Yes I am." Kim said. "Didn't you think they would discharge me?"

"Well uhm yeah, I hoped you would get discharged soon." Bonnie said nervously.

"That was very nice of you, Bonnie." Kim said and smiled. "I'm going to watch the squad after school."

"So you can't practice with us?" Bonnie asked.

"No, not yet. I have to wait a month for my shoulder to heal." Kim told her.

"Great" Bonnie said, rolling her eyes and walked away.

"Okay can some one tell on what happened to Bonnie?" Kim asked and watched Bonnie leave.

"I don't know." Ron said and shrugged his shoulder. "Maybe she missed you."

"Probably." Kim said.

"The class is about to start soon, come on." Monique said and startet to walk.

Kim grabbed Ron's and started to walk to class.

* * *

The class had just startet and Mr, Barkin walked in the classroom and smiled when he saw Kim was back.

"Welcome back, Possible." Barkin said and smiled. "How's your shoulder?"

"Thank you, Barkin." Kim said and smiled back. " Well it's getting better."

"Is Barkin smiling?" Ron whispered back to Kim. "He never smiles."

"I heard that Stoppable." Barkin said and looked angrily at Ron. "Possible since you're back I have the homework for the last week for you."

"Well that's nice." Kim said and sighed.

"Don't worry KP, you can look at my notes." Ron said.

"No thanks Ron. I can do them without looking at your notes."

"Okay." Ron said.

* * *

After school Kim was heading over to the gym to see how the other girls had been working without her. She wanted to practice with them but she couldn't because of her shoulder, so she just had to sit down and watch.

"Okay girls I want to see how you been working without me ." Kim said as she walked over to the girls.

"But Kim before we starts. Can I ask you something?" Bonnie asked.

"Sure." Kim said.

"How was it to be shot in the shoulder." Bonnie asked.

Kim just stared at her and rolled her eyes. "Well if you want to know. It was painfull. And I lost a lot of blood." Kim told them.

The girls just gasped and was feeling sorry for her.

"But enough of that. So who's been in charge of the squad?" Kim asked and looked at the girls.

"I have" Tara said and raised her hand.

"You?" Kim said and looked surprised. "And I thought it would be Bonnie."

"No they wanted Tara. They think i'm to bossy." Bonnie said as she used her air quotes.

"Okay then. I'm just going to sit down and watch you." Kim said and walked over to the grandstand to sit down.

The music startet and the girls was going to start with the pyramide. Hope and Bonnie did their splits and liftet up their arms so they other could stand on their hands. Suddenly Kim noticed something was wrong and stopped the music.

"What is it now Kim?" Bonnie asked and looked irritated at Kim.

"That's not the cheer we had practice on." Kim said "So who changed it?"

"Well you know Kim I didn't like the old cheer." Bonnie told her.

"I thought Tara was in charge." Kim said and raised a eyebrow.

"Bonnie told me she had talked to you that we could learn a new cheer." Tara said and looked nervously at Kim.

"I've never talked to Bonnie about that." Kim said and looked angrily at Bonnie.

"Okay fine I lied to them, but the old cheer was so boring." Bonnie said and rolled her eyes.

"Why do you always have to take over?" Kim asked.

"I didn't take over, I just didn't like the old cheer." Bonnie told her.

"Well for your information you never likes my cheers." Kim said.

"No, I don't." Bonnie said. "So can we please keep going again?"

"No, not the with the new cheer, but my old cheer." Kim said. "So I hope you remember the routine."

The girls just looked angrily at Bonnie for lying to them that she had talked to Kim so they could learn a new cheer. They had been practicing the new cheer for a week, and had to get back to the old one now.

* * *

Kim had just arrived home and walked in and walked to her dad who sat in the living room and was reading a newspaper.

"Hi dad." Kim greeted him and sat down on the couch with him.

"Hi, Kimmie - cub." He greeted her "So how was school today."

"Oh it was great. But Mr, Barkin gave the homework for last week and the squad had been practicing on a new cheer without my permission." Kim told him.

"That's not nice at all." Mr Possible said. "Oh by the was there's a letter here for you."

Kim looked at the letter her father gave to her and opened the envelope and read the paper. Mr Possible watched her as she read the letter and noticed the angry looks in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's from the courthouse. There's going to be a trial about this, and since i'm the victim I have to tell my verson." Kim said and sighed.

"A trial? We have to get you a lawyer." Mr Possible said. "So when's the trial?"

"On friday." Kim said.


	20. Chapter 20

It was wedensday and it was two days to the trial. Since Kim got the letter about the trial she had to get a lawyer, and now she had one. Wade had helped her to look for the best lawyer in Middleton. When the lawyer found out it was Kim Possible he had to work with, he said yes immediatly.

Kim's lawyer name was Gregory, and he had brown hair and brown eyes and he used glasses. And he was very strict, and he had always won a trial. He and Kim sat on his office and talked about friday trial, and he has a feeling that they are going to win this case.

"Okay Kim we are going to win this case on friday." Gregory told her.

"What happens if I doesn't win this case?" Kim asked and looked nervously at him.

"If he wins he don't have to go to prison and you won't get compensation money for your injury." He told her.

"Oh right" Kim said.

"But you told me that he had a restaining order? From whom if I may ask." Gregory asked

"His ex girlfriend from Lowerton. He threatened to kill her if she broke up with him." Kim told him.

"Ahh I see. What if I can make her to come to the trial on friday? And she can tell on what happened to her." Gregory said and smiled.

"Yeah that's a good idea. And then you can think I can win?" Kim asked.

"Yes. But do you know what her name is." He asked.

"No, sorry." Kim said.

"That's alright. I will find her name in Alexander's police record." Gregory said.

"That's good." Kim said and smiled.

"But I think we're done for today, and I will see you on friday." Gregory said and looked at his notes.

"Yeah we do. And thank you for being my laywer." Kim said and got up from the chair.

"Your welcome, anything for my daughter biggest fan." Gregory said.

"So you have a daughter? Do you want me to write a autograph to her?" Kim asked.

"Sure, if you want to. She will be so happy." Gregory said.

Kim took a piece of paper and wrote her name on it and gave it to Gregory and walked out of his office. Outside of the building she was waiting for Ron to pick her up, they were going to Bueno Nacho to eat. After been waiting for two minutes Ron showed up and stopped his scooter and smiled to Kim.

"So how did it go?" Ron asked.

"It went well. I have a feeling we are going to win this case." Kim told him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That's good." Ron said and smiled, and gave Kim a helmet. "Now come on, i'm hungry."

"You always are." Kim teased with him and hopped on his scooter.

The trial was in Kim's mind right now. She wanted so badly to win this, and send that luntatic in prison.

* * *

It was finally friday and it was time for the trial. Kim and Ron waited in the hallway for her lawyer, he was a little late. Kim's parents and Ron's parents was already in the courtroom and waited for them.

"What if he's sick?" Ron asked and looked worried.

"No he isn't. If he was he would have called me." Kim said and was very nervous for the trial.

"Kim." A voice said.

Kim turned around and saw her lawyer Gregory was coming, and next to him it was girl with red curly hair and brown eyes.

"Hey Gregory." Kim greteed him.

"Hello Kim, i'm sorry i'm late." He said. "Oh and this is Jenny, Alexander's ex girlfriend."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Jenny greeted and reached out her hand to shake.

"Hello." Kim said and shaked her hand. "This is Ron, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you too." Jenny greeted and looked at Ron.

"Yeah you too." Ron said.

"So i'm guessing Alexander did that to you?" Jenny asked and looked at Kim's shoulder.

"Yes he did." Kim replied.

"Was he high?" Jenny asked.

"Yes he was." Kim replied.

"Okay girls we don't have time to talk now, the trial is about to start soon." Gregory told them. "And Jenny you can sit in the back and I call you up when I need you."

"That's fine." Jenny said and walked in to the courtroom.

"So Kim are you ready?" Gregory asked.

"Yes I am." Kim said and grabbed Ron's hand.

Kim, Ron and Gregory walked in together the courtroom. Kim looked around and saw alot of people had come to watch the trial. Ron stopped to sit with his parents but before he sat down he gave Kim a big good luck kiss.

"Good luck." Ron whispered and pulled away from the kiss and sat down with his parents.

Kim and Gregory sat down on the desk that was infront of the audience. Kim looked at the other desk next to her and saw Alex and his lawyer, Alex just sat there and winked to her. And Kim felt very uncomfortable by this. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Kim looked up and saw the judge was sitting on the large bench infront of her. The judge was a old man with glasses. Suddenly he struck his gavel against the sound block he had on his desk, and wanted everyone to be quiet.

"Can everyone be quiet so we can start this trial." The judge said and looked around. "Now can Gregory come up and explain on why we are here today?"

Gregory nodded and walked up to the judge and stood infront the courtroom.

"Your honor, we har here because of this young man over here shot this young girl in the shoulder a couple a weeks ago." Gregory explained and had his eyes on Alex. He was about to say more, but Alex interruptet him.

"Woah dude, I didn't shot her, it was Ron." Alex said and pointed at Ron.

The audience turned their head to Ron and everyone looked at him. "I didn't shot her." Ron said, crossing his arms.

"Quiet Alexander, I didn't give you permission to speak." The judge said and looked angrily at Alex. "Can the victim Kimberly Ann Possible come up her to the witness box and speak."

Kim took a big breath and walked up to the witness box and sat down on the chair and looked around the room. She saw Wade and Monique was sitting in the back, and she noticed Ron gave her a thumbs up. Then she saw her lawyer walked up to Kim's box.

"So Kim how do you know Alexander Tyler?." Gregory asked.

 _To be contined._


	21. Chapter 21

"I know him from school, but I first met him at the mall." Kim said and looked around.

"Did you have a relationship with him?" Gregory asked.

"No, we were just friend. But I kissed him by an accident since I was a little smitten by him." Kim said and looked away. "And he thought it was something more between us."

"OBJECTION." Alex shouted and stood up, and wanted to answer on that.

"QUIET." The judge shouted to Alex.

"What happened that day at the park?" Gregory asked.

"Alex shot me in the shoulder." Kim told him.

"Okay thank you, Kim. You can sit down at our desk again." He told her.

Kim nodded and walked down and sat down at the desk.

"Alexander can you come up here?" Gregory asked and looked at Alex.

Alex rolled his eyes and walked up to the witness box and sat down.

"So Alexander you have been in trouble with the police before. For what?" Gregory asked.

"For threatning my ex girlfriend with a knife, smugling drugs into school and for punching a teacher." Alex told him.

"Why did you do that?" Gregory asked.

"No comments." Alex said while crossing his arms.

"Why did you shot Kim?" Gregory asked.

"No comments" Alex answered again.

"You do know you have to answer on this questions?" Gregory asked.

"Yes, but I don't want to." Alex replied.

"Okay then, but answer me this. Do you have a crush on Kim?" Gregory asked, while looking at Kim.

"Yes I have, but for some reasons she doesn't like me back, I thought she did" Alex said. "I would love to be in a relationship with her, but her loser boyfriend was so stupid to take her back after she cheated. Oh and did you know she almost tried cocaine."

Now the audience gasped after they heard what Alex told them. Kim burried her face in her face, she felt to embarrassing.

"WHAT?" Mr Possible shouted angrily and stood up.

"QUIET EVERYBODY." The judge shouted and struck his gavel against the sound block. The people in the courtroom became quiet.

"Yes, I know. She told me that." Gregory said. "You and your friend almost forced her to that."

"Woah have she told you everything?" Alex asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes she has." Gregory replied. "Was you on cocaine when you shot Kim?"

"I told you I didn't shoot Kim, it was Ron." Alex lied, and pointed to Ron.

"Oh really? But why did the police find your fingerprints on the gun?" Gregory asked and took of his glasses. "Ron didn't touch that gun at all."

"No comments." Alex said, while crossing his arms.

"Okay I think you're done. Why don't your lawyer come up her and ask questions?" Gregory asked and looked down at Alex lawyer and nodded to him.

Gregory walked down and sat down with again and watched Alex leave the witness box and walked down to his desk and sat down. Alex lawyer walked up and stood infront of the witness box and looked around.

"Hello, my name is Andy and i'm Alex lawyer." Andy said and had his eyes on Ron in the back. "Can Ronald come up to the witness box?."

Ron looked nervously around and stood up and walked up to the witness stand and sat down, he smiled at Kim who smiled back at him.

"Ron what did you that day Kim was shoot in her shoulder?." Andy asked and looked at Ron.

"I was on my way to Bueno Nacho, when I met Alex on the parking lot, and suddenly he pointed a gun at me." Ron told them. "He told me to call Kim, and if I didn't call her he said he was going to kill Kim and Rufus."

"I DID NOT SAY THAT." Alex shouted and stood up, crossing his arms.

"QUIET" The judge said.

"Yes you did." Ron said and looked angrily at Alex. "You probably don't remember since you were high on cocaine."

"But did you shoot Kim?" Andy asked.

"No, I didn't shoot her." Ron told him. "It was Alex that shoot her, I was just doing self defense and tried to help Kim. Why would I shoot Kim? The police found his finger prints on the gun and they found one grams with cocaine on him."

"So you are telling the truth?" Andy asked.

"Yes, sir. I would never lie in a courtroom." Ron told him and looked at Alex, who gave Ron angry eye contact.

"Your honor, I think we're done here." Andy said and looked up at the judge.

"WHAT? ARE YOU GIVING UP ON ME? AND YOU ARE SUPPOSE TO BE MY LAWYER. I DEMAND A NEW ONE." Alex shouted angrily.

"ALEX BE QUIET." The judge shouted and pointed the gavel at him.

"Excuse me your honor, but can I talk to another witness?" Gregory asked while holding up his hand.

"Yes you may." The judge said.

Andy walked down and sat down with Alex again who was very angry at his lawyer right now. Gregory walked up and stood infront of the witness box.

"This person that is going to talk, is not actually a witness, but she has something to tell about Alex." Gregory said and looked at Alex, who just gave him a confused look. "Can Jenny come up here?"

"WHAT? YOU BROUGHT JENNY INTO THIS?" Alex shouted and waved his hands.

Back in the courtroom Jenny stood up from her seat and walked up, and gave and angry look to Alex while passing him. She walked to the witness box and sat down.

"Hi Jenny. Thanks for being her today." Gregory said, smiling. "So tell me what happened between you and Alex back in Lowerton."

"Me and Alex were dating for three months, but after some couple of months of dating I found him very agressive to me, since he didn't like I talked to other boys, but I just ignored it." Jenny told him. "And I also found out that he was using cocaine, he told me then he had stopped using it, and I belived him."

"And what happened after that?" Gregory asked.

"Couple of weeks later I saw him using cocaine, and I broke up him, which he didn't like." Jenny said. "And nobody had told me that he had been expelled from school for smugling cocaine earlier. And a couple of hours later I was home alone when I heard a knock on the door, I opened the door and saw Alex was standing there with a knife, and he said to me 'if you break with me I kill you', and then I locked the door in a hurry and called the police. While Alex was still standing outside with a knife."

"Was he high?" Gregory asked. "And what kind of sentence did he get?"

"Yes he was." Jenny replied. "Just a restaining order, and hoped he would go to jail. ANd this time I hopes he goes to jail. For what he did to Kim was not nice at all."

"Thank you Jenny, you can go down and sit again." Gregory said.

Jenny nodded and walked down and sat down at her seat.

"So your honor? What do you say?" Gregory asked and looked at the judge.

"Alright, i've been thinking about his. And I have a sentence for him." The judge said and looked at Alex, who looked nervously at the judge. "Alexander Tyler I sentence you for a year in jail and a restaining order." The judge said and struck the gavel against the sound block.

"WAIT? WHAT? THIS IS SO UNFAIR. THIS IS NOT OVER KIM." Alex shouted and tried to ran over to Kim, but the police grabbed him and took him away.

Kim just sat there and was happy with the sentence the judge gave him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around and Ron was standing there smiling to her. She quickly got up and hugged him tight. Ron was happy for the sentence too, and hoped this was the last they would see Alex again.

* * *

Outside the courthouse Kim, Ron and her parents were waiting for her lawyer to come out, he wanted to talk to Kim.

"Hey Kim." A familiar voice said. Kim turned around and saw Gregory was standing there.

"Hi Gregory." Kim said with a smile. "Thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome." Gregory said and nodded. "I just want to say if you need my help next time, then I be happy to help."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Kim said and gave him a hug, and he hugged her back.

"Oh and I have flowers for you." Gregory said and gave her flowers, which was roses.

"Thanks." Kim said and looked at the flowers he gave her.

"But I have to go now, bye." Gregory said and waved goodbye and walked away.

"Bye." Kim said and waved goodbye too.

"I'm so glad this is over." Ron said and lay his arm around Kim's shoulder.

"Yeah, me too." Kim replied and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"So are you two coming home with us?" Mr Possible asked.

"No, me, Ron, Monique and Wade are going to a restaurant to celebrate." Kim told his father.

"You are? Well have fun." Mr Possible said and gave a thumbs up. "Oh and Kimmie cub when you come home you are grounded for a week."

"For what?" Kim asked and raised a eyebrow.

"For almost trying cocaine, and not telling us." Mr Possible said.

"Fine I desverve that." Kim said and laughet and gave the flowers to her mother.

Kim and Ron waved to her parents and hopped on Ron's scooter and drove away to meet Wade and Monique.

"Honey I don't think that was necessary to ground Kim." Mrs Possible and looked at her husband.

"Well she lied to us, so I felt like grounding her." Mr Possible said.

Mrs Possible smirked a little by this and kissed him on the cheek. They walked to the parking lot and took a seat in the car and drove home.

 _THE END!_


End file.
